Purity: LoveLUST
by The Lord of a Lemon
Summary: Haru Knight, a rather young adult with rather uncontrollable desires wakes up in a realm of shadows known as Mementos and after a rather eventful week joins the Phantom Thieves of Hearts as Kagema. With the powers of his Persona he steals the hearts of corrupted desires to save those who were done over by society. But strange things are happening and his Persona? Malice incarnate.
1. Whims of Fate

**Purity: LoveLUST.**

_Chapter 1: Whims of Fate._

_Begin Recording 596llp555-2__**.**_

_**.**_

_**Full Description:**_

_**I am a Shadow. I have no true self.**_

_**Once upon a time, I was just a British lad living in the outskirts of a town called Redditch with my friends. I was a somewhat normal person, with one major difference being I am an extremely sexual individual compared to others to the point it was getting a little... Out of hand, to say the least.**_

_**But one day I woke up with a place called Mementos and before I knew it I was stuck in Japan for a year stealing hearts from vile adults with a group of teens calling themselves the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. I helped them to the best of my abilities and gave the best... Services to the shadows who tried to stop us.**_

_**This is my life, how I lived as a mostly homeless teen by day and became a hypersexual thief by night.**_

_**.**_

_Testing... Testing... Testing..._

_Commencing scan._

_Subject Purity-04 has been found._

_Playback 20/11/20XX_

_...Warning, bits of data have been corrupted in the footage. Do you still wish to play? There will be issues with the video playback._

_..._

_Very well._

_Commencing playback._

_**.**_

"Kagema! What's going on?!"

I scanned the floors of the casino with sharp eyes, ignoring Oracle's question altogether as I quietly hung from one of the obnoxiously bright neon signs with my legs with hanging platforms on my sides. Everything was going down horribly wrong as predicted, police were on our tail already and the bait was already taken.

The route was still secure and the emergency exits were blocked off, as long as nothing goes terribly wrong...

My eyes drifted onto a black-cloaked figure, Joker, as he looked over from the lights with a smirk on his face and a silver suitcase that hung from his fingers before running off.

He's got the police's attention, for now.

Now it was my turn to do my part.

"What a fool you are."

I plucked a metal capsule from my side, brushing my fingers against it I began to slowly count in my head for each hostile I began to see, enemy shadows made by her cognition still continued to form one after the other like a swarm of hungry locusts after our fair leader.

"I refuse to let someone as valuable as you die under me."

"Not when I'm so powerless."

I finished his sentence, causing the Persona to snarl. I could feel his anger, but I took immense satisfaction that like the many times before, he could do nothing.

No regrets to be made, I need to do this now.

"HEY ASSWIPES!"

My voice was loud, loud enough and strangely playful to grab some of the shadow's attention before I flung myself up from the post and landed on the upper level of the casino with an unnecessary, stylistic flair that Joker loved to do whenever such incidents happen. He always loved to show off, after all, that was just how he rolled. I couldn't help myself but follow even with my leg.

Some of the shadows pointed at me and suddenly began to yell at each other. I could see their skin writhe and crawl from underneath those heart-shaped masks from here, their police batons crackling with electricity that would surely knock out a normal person.

Disgusting.

My voice certainly got Joker's attention.

"..?!" Joker's expression turned into one of panic, easy to tell even with the mask. "Kagema?! What-"

"I'm being distracting sweetie!" I yelled at him. "You better run right now otherwise you're gonna regret it!"

I could hear the rest of the group arguing beyond Oracle's communication power, all except one voice.

"Kagema! Stop this right now, if they get you, you'll be-"

"You're the priority." I shrugged. "Besides, we still have to... Y'know, get Lily out of here too?"

I didn't bother to wait for his response, without wasting a second I immediately jumped off of the sign and landed onto a nearby platform and threw the capsule in my hand to the crowds below.

"Kagema!"

And my heart was set aflutter at the pained and panicked screams below as I made my escape.

* * *

"No problems on my end, you?"

"No, can't find the leader anywhere."

"And the other brat?"

"Lost him too."

"Dammit, search the area again, he couldn't have gotten far!"

* * *

"You intend to sacrifice yourself for these humans this easily?"

Alright. I'm in the staff passageway right now. It's darker than last time too cause I can barely make out what the bits of paper plastered on the walls even said anymore, guessing the electricity is off now. Need to thank Oracle for that as well later when I get the chance.

Well, if I'm alive before the end of this. I could no longer hear them anymore, guess we've really been cut off, huh.

Alright, let's see. It was this way to the opposite end past this safe room, wasn't it? Where we initially started?

"How foolish you are."

"I don't intend getting myself killed," I mumbled. "You're being too much of a pessimist."

"Humph."

"Over here!"

Metal pounding against the floor.

Electricity crackling behind me, blue sparks crackled in the corner of my eye.

Shit! Some of the guards have found me. I'm so close! If I'm caught now then they'll be focused on Joker again! There were three of them behind me as well, their lanky forms ran at me in their police attire and their heart-shaped purple masks seemed to glimmer and glow. I couldn't tell if there were anymore close behind but I knew there were more people after me.

I ran as fast as I could but...

"You won't be able to get away with your leg the way it is." My Persona scolded and as much as I hated to admit it, he was right. Ever since the Okumura incident, my leg has been fucked up ever since I've been a liability this entire time and I hated it. "Set me free, I will ravage them."

A growl escaped my throat, I was hoping I wouldn't have to come to this when I'm so low but...

The wall in front of me was easy to climb thanks to the hook I still had, and I was so close to the main floor, however, unless they were distracted I would easily get caught.

Dammit.

Looks like I'll have to fight them after all-

"Megidola!"

"What on, GAHHHH!"

..?! Was that-

The group of shadows behind me screamed in agony as bright blue and white lights descended upon them from seemingly nowhere, the initial blast dissolving the two of them while knocking the third one back a fair bit disoriented, only having a few bruises.

It was an Almighty attack, but there was only one person here besides me who could do that.

And, speaking of the devil, from the corner of my eye I briefly saw a figure in white and red. The figure smiled at me behind his pointed red mask, mouthed silent words of apology at me before promptly leaving into the shadows like a figment of my imagination.

'...Thanks, bud.'

But he didn't finish the last one? How sloppy of him! I'd be sure to scold him later!

"Fine then. Come on out,*̴̢͔̬̻̱̥̣̥̯̝ͮ̇͆̂ͪ̀̒̂̀̓"̴̵̩͖͖̜͔̌̆̊ͦ̈͑̓̾͌̈ͫ̐̊͑ͭ͌̅ͦ́͘͘͞&̈́̇̎̍̿҉҉͏̶͉̺͉̯͉̝̜̣̪̣̝͎͕̥$̴̧̨̩̲̹͚͖̮ͮͮ̍̆̒̆̉̌̀͟ͅ%̶̸̢̧̺̮̭̘ͣ́ͯ̋̓̒͒ͥ͐́͛͆ͬ͟ͅ!̱̹̪͚̺͖͖̹̱̼̻̰͌̄̒ͤ́̚͟͠͡͝ͅͅ?͚͔͕̣͓͙̣̮́ͯ͒̋̐͒̇́̕͢_̵̨̡̰͈̘͙̜͓̮̇ͮ̍͗=̵̴̡̟̤̘̗̹̲̤̩͓̲̱̖̭̝̫͚̝͋̀̍ͭ̇ͧͨ̿̉ͩ̄͒̉̍̉̍ͤ͛͜"

My face was warm and suddenly my chest was on fire. Blue fire surrounded my head like a whirlwind, a black and white figure appeared before me and I could practically sense the malice emanating from his form.

"Cower before me, Crawling Chaos!"

Screams, they started to scream in agony as I swung my grappling hook onto the ledge and started my slow climb up the wall.

And for once I actually started to feel bad for them.

...A little.

* * *

"Don't let them escape, kill them all!"

Jeez, these bastards are really starting to push it. And these didn't look like shadows nor bits of her cognition, were these real people? If that's the case, how did they get into the Casino? They were in one of the security rooms but... I didn't know anymore.

Ignoring that, I'm still running here, have to be really careful now not to collapse.

Up the stairs, up the stairs, come on!

"I won't let them capture you."

"You said that before didn't you?"

Bang!

"Over here, I found one!"

Shittt!

Men in black and they have guns, not good!

I ran some more, I forgot how big the damn casino was. There was like five floors to this nightmare and I had to climb up most of these stairs with- Nghh!

Punching my knee, I continued to run.

"These humans are persistent."

"I know right?" My voice was turning raspy. I was up a floor now, close enough to my exit point. "Not shadows nor cognition then?"

"No, these are not Persona users either."

"Wait, really? How did they get in?"

"...I would have assumed someone let them in, however, I sense something strange about these humans. You know that when humans are transported between this world and the other they have a residue of energy left behind on them. I sense no such energy."

"That- That's, huff, c-concerning."

"Do not lose your breath just yet, we're at our floor."

We were!

"Swell!"

Now if I turned around the corner of this corridor, we should be... Yes! The only safe emergency exit I checked! So if I were to go through this door-

Bang!

"Freeze!"

Alright, we're here! The main dining hall area thingie in the casino! The railing is still in good condition as well as the massive gold-coated chandelier in the centre, nothing slippery and there's a ten-foot drop between me and the floor with many, many people staring at me as they began to slowly disappear from existence in shock.

"The Treasure has been successfully stolen." My Persona confirmed for me. "We need to leave before the Palace collapses."

At least that was something I could agree with! The bottom floor was still unsafe and since the roof was blocked off and there was a massive easily broken window in front of me begging for me, there was only one way to go!

"Hands in the air, now!"

I turned, behind me were the three men in black, pistols and handguns aimed at me. I wasn't afraid though, I knew they wouldn't shoot. They were cautious of me and of their surroundings, from my sharp grin to the Palace eroding around us. They must be curious about my clothes too, clothes completely unfit for actual thievery.

Mine and Panther's were practically fetish wear!

"There's nowhere to run!"

But, they would never know, not when my body demands more excitement!

My smile got even wider as I pulled out another capsule before throwing it in front of the men who immediately got to cover. With this useful distraction, I reached for my grappling hook and wasted no time to shoot the hook at the outer layer of the chandelier.

One of the men, clearly smarter when he noticed the dud capsule, reached out to me-

"Stop!"

But it was already too late as I flung myself off the railing and began to fall into the crowds below.

I flicked the button on my gun before I could hit the ground and I propelled myself up before I launched myself onto the other side of the room with a blast from my feet, startling the men and the crowd behind me.

"K-ma! Kagema! Can you hear me?! Joker's here with us and he's safe, where are you?!"

That was good, then I can leave.

'Sorry guys. I'll get back to you later.'

Communication was not a good idea right now.

And with that piece of good news-

"See ya later my dear's!"

With all of my strength, in an act of stupidity that would potentially rival Skull's-

I threw my entire body out of the window.

* * *

Misjudged my fall.

Railing broke.

Glass in my skin.

Metal in my legs.

Bone.

Everything hurts.

Bright lights assaulted my eyes.

I think... I think my legs... Worse.

I can't move.

* * *

"-Him?"

Nghh... What?

"-Thief? Looks like a prostitute's- clothes."

My- My head what... What happened?

"Sad, isn't it? -Whore's group was betrayed it would seem."

B-Betrayed? I was... Right?

Hah... It's getting dark.

N... Nyarl... I need... Need...

* * *

"Hey, wake up."

What...?!

I was awoken by the startling pain of freezing water being thrown onto my body. My body, my everything was in pain but perhaps my legs were in worse condition, I felt a... Ngh. There was a dull pain and from my previous experiences that were not a good sign for my future.

Dark.

It was still dark, but my eyes were slowly getting used to it, I could barely make out a dim light in front of me and the outlines of two men-

"Hey!"

Pain.

"Guh!"

My body was flung to the floor as a swift punched connected to the side of my face. I almost screamed when searing pain erupted from my legs, I couldn't see them, what happened?

Liquid on the floor, too warm to be the water.

"Hm. Guess he's coherent enough. Didn't expect it to be some nobody teenager though." I could feel a flicker of interest above me. "Or… A young adult?"

My hands... I... Were they cuffed? Was I cuffed to a chair?

My mind was too much of a mess. What was going on?

I remember... Jumping from the window and... The railings were booby-trapped, it got my legs and I was-

"You seem to be aware of your situation though. Good. Then you know if you fight back you'll only regret it later."

...It was one of my traps. One of my modified gin traps for disabling larger shadows destroyed my legs.

Someone put my trap there.

Someone knew where my traps were and planned to trap me with them.

I can't walk any more.

I can't walk any more.

I'm useless.

"Hm, looks like you know what's happened to your legs. Surprised you're still conscious though even with the morphine and the... Special drugs we injected you with." The man in front of me scoffed with dead grey eyes. "Of course, we had no time to send you to a hospital, then again I'd prefer if criminals like you died in agony."

My... Legs... Oh god, I could see my legs. My muscles and flesh was torn up like minced meat and were a mangled almost unrecognisable mess- Oh god, bone, there was broken bone shards and I knew legs don't bend that way, how was I still alive and not screaming for help? There were still bits of metal, in my leg, oh god.

They, there was no way this was allowed to criminals. This was beyond fucking inhumane!

The men laughed, clearly enjoying my rising panic.

"Now let's see... Obstruction of justice, p̸̧̘͔̙̣̦̝̮͍̥̣͕̳̲̟̙͍͟ŗ̴̵͔͖͎͚̹͙̩͉̘̤͝o͍̰̥̝͇̱͞p̦̤͖̯͉̩͚͠e̴̢̙͔̺̩̗͇̤̰͕̻̭͕̖̰̩͉̖͚r̛͠͏͖̗̫̭̖͙̀t͎̘͙͓͎͙̬̻̬̗͎͢͝y̵̧̨̦͕̲̩̙͉͖̰̪̥̪̗̤̜͟͝ ̙̣͈̣̩̪͍̬͕͔̲̖̳̪̗̝͢͝ͅd̩̤̪̫̥̱̠͇̹̤̰̱̹̬̘̝͟a̸̧̢̟̪̼͖͎̣͜m̡̨̞̞̣̣͓̝̫̺̫̮͝ͅͅa͏͔͈̘̘̬̰͈̭̗̝̬͉͓̪g̴̕҉̤̼̳̭͈̫͕̩̘̫̼͇ͅȩ̯͉̬̘̘͇̝̻̞͓̱͢͝ͅ, blackmail, defamation, possession of weapons, possession of highly illegal weapons, possession of drugs, ş͕͇̜̻͓͎̣̮̦͇̹̝̦̘̦͔͘e̸҉̪͕̱͓͈̮̖̼͕͍͙̥̼̲̙̯̼͔*͏̷̹̤͉̣̼͍̰͙̭&̡̖͉̩͎͕̳̜̲̗̺̙̜̺̀͜͜)̨͚̥͖͙̹̜́̕͢͠ͅ"̧͍͙̘̺̳̠̠̭̹̗͙́̀ͅͅ+̡͇̰͖̮̰?̖̮̪͕̳̖̬̭͇͚͚̼̭̻̘̱̕ͅ^̸̡̧͔͙̗͎̙̟̱̝̙̥̗͈̥͉̲͇͢͡!̸̲̣̥͖̟̰̲̻̰͕̲̣́̕͜... Illegal prostitution..."

...

He paused for a moment, chuckling as he read the last bit.

"Manslaughter too?"

The dead-eyed man snorted. "Talk about the works! All those crimes, to think one of the perpetrators was a young brat. You seemed to enjoy all of it! Of course, this mainly applies to your leader and judging by your previous wear I would assume you were behind the illegal prostitution. But... Maybe you can save him, or at least, give him an easier time, no?"

...What?

Everything was starting to get hazy.

The dead-eyed man motioned his partner to me, painfully walking slowly towards me he lifted me the scruff of my jacket and forced me onto my front before I heard the jingle of metal and the sound of something clicking off in place. It took me a few seconds to realise he had removed my cuffs.

I was starting to lose focus, I never even noticed the swelling cuff marks on my wrists.

Suddenly, I was really grateful for the morphine, pain killers or whatever through my tears.

"Be careful of his legs." The man warned his partner. He now had a clipboard in hand. He crouched down in front of me, pushing the clipboard to me. "Sign here, it's a confession under your name."

...Dammit, all. If I don't sign I'm just- Guh... I'm just gonna end up even worse.

Keeping my expression still, I merely took the clipboard and pen from him with a wince and looked at the paper. It was a confession paper alright, with a little signature at the bottom that almost seemed to be mocking me as I placed the pen tip against the paper and gasped from another surge of pain, this time from my lower back.

"Hurry it up."

...Asshat.

There was a silent threat in his gaze, one that screamed he was going to end up in an even worse condition if he didn't sign.

...

...

...

Done.

I handed the paper back to him with a leer, causing the man to chuckle as he looked at the paper.

"Haru... Haru Knight?" He scoffed. "I recognise that name, homeless brat in Shibuya."

Fuck... Fuck you.

"Hmm... I've seen you sneaking around the red light district and that... Unsavoury bar in Shinjuku. I know your type and I know exactly how you're going to help save your leader from a much-deserved fate."

* * *

...

Error.

Data corrupted.

Please skip this section.

* * *

"H-Haru-kun? Are you alright?"

Haru-kun. Haru-kun… Oh!

"S-Sup!" Pain, oh god everything was in pain! "Nice to see your face, ugh, again!"

"..." Her expression was priceless, how it went from shock to disgust than to surprise. "I never expected you to be with them."

"...Life is a great mystery, no? Full of twists and turns." I coughed. Everything hurt, so, so much. "How you... How you doin' Sae?"

Her face twisted into disgust once more. "They destroyed your legs, drugged and... Sexually assaulted you and you still have the time to be joking around?"

She... She was actually shaking in anger?

Aww, I knew she loved me.

"...Nijima-san. I'm... Really tired. I think I'm going to break. They allow... Treatment like this? To prisoners?"

She must have noticed my face, how afraid I was and how I edge I've been because her face immediately softened into a non-threatening look for my sake.

I... I thanked her silently for that. I wasn't exactly in a good... Mental state right now. I was glad... She wasn't brushing it off like a minor thing.

"No, they don't. You should have been sent to a hospital and that... Monster should be jailed. However-"

"He's Junochi Kuzama right?" I asked, interrupting her. "He's... A paedophile, he's been viewing rather nasty content and engaging in rather unforgivable acts for years now, destroying the livelihoods of children but no one does anything because he's a rich cunt right? Got connections around him. No one can touch him, so he's allowed to do whatever he wants to his prisoners right?"

"I... How do you know all that?"

"Amazing... Amazing what a little digging in the underground can do." I coughed. The powers of magical places created by human cognition more like. "But... Enough about that... I sup-suppose..."

I couldn't speak anymore, everything was sore and my throat was parched. Nijima looked, angry, full-on pissed actually. I've never seen the stone-cold prosecutor have an expression that could rival Crow's anger when he confessed his feelings.

"...I'll make sure he rots in prison. I can't do anything here and I can't stop them, however. I'll make sure to plant some evidence so he rots forever." She started coldly, quickly softening again. "But yes, you know what I'm here for. I need you to answer me honestly and too be frank, we don't have much time together. What was your group's objective? Why did your group cause such a major incident?"

"..."

"I didn't think it was a prank from the get-go, however, I couldn't assemble a case for the prosecution. Mainly because... I couldn't figure out the method behind it all."

"...Un...Standable..." I mumbled. "Normal people... Won't..."

"True. There was no way I would be convinced of the existence of such a 'world', however, considering the events and the fact you're not exactly a normal human being I needed to know the truth beyond our reports."

Stonehard gaze.

I shrank under it. It reminded me too much of mother.

"How did you find out about such a world? How is it even possible to steal another's heart? Now... Tell me your account of everything."

...

Heh...

"...April... All started in April... But... Couldn't tell you what... I wasn't..."

"Because you weren't a Phantom Thief then?"

"Yes, but..."

My yellow eyes, with pink heart shapes in my iris, met her crimson ones.

"I wasn't even born back then."

"Born?"

A sigh escaped me. The pain was fading completely away, I could no longer feel my legs.

"I... I am not human. I am a shadow born from the hidden lusts of mankind. I was born in the other world around... The beginning of May I believe."

Curious eyes. She wanted to know more.

"Let me begin... It was around early May then. When I first met my friends and companions, just before the... Madarame incident."

And so... I slowly began to explain everything that has happened to Sae Nijima to the best of my abilities.

* * *

**OwO? Yes, I am aware of the fact I have 3 other unfinished stories that need to be progressed, no I'm not procrastinating.**

**Hello ya'll, I'm back with the third entry of the Purity series and just like the other two you don't really need to read the other two to understand the story. This time, we're following Haru Knight! A young individual with strong sexual desires with a tint of a reserved and secretive life, keeping to himself and running when he knows he can't win even when others are in danger. There will be smut. Actual relationships? Most likely not.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter, the second one should be coming out later but still not sure yet. Please do review, give me criticisms and tell me what you think overall. And I hope you all have a fantastic day!**

**Ciao~**

**EDIT: Parts of the chapter have been re-written, mainly fixing spelling, sentence structure's and other things.**


	2. Black Butterfly

**Purity: LoveLUST.**

_Chapter 2: Black Butterfly._

_Begin Recording 596llp555-2__**.**_

_**.**_

Flutter, flutter! Goes the black butterfly as it curses humanity.

Patter, patter! Goes the blue butterfly as it blesses humanity.

The red butterfly laughs and flies to nowhere.

And suddenly little Haru Knight is in blissful hell.

_**.**_

_More data found, commence playback?_

_...Warning, bits of data have been corrupted in the footage. Do you still wish to play? There might be issues with the video playback._

_..._

_Understood, will order a hard reset on extra data in the files._

_..._

_Very well._

_Commencing playback._

_**.**_

H-o. I - La-. Can you hea- me?

...

I -...

P- if yo- can hea- this.

Assist... The - Cards...

I beg. O- You.

\- has -.

\- has no- -tu-.

I- sorry.

Good... Luck.

* * *

It... It was warm. So warm. Like I was wrapped up in a blanket.

There was a gentle heartbeat underneath my head.

I recognised it.

"...Mother?"

Nothing came out of my mouth.

Was... Was I home?

Everyone was fine?

I was...

I was glad.

* * *

Can... Do you feel the shadows? They're not really demons anymore, but they still live in the collective unconscious, no?

So young, just like I was.

It's fine. I will remember soon.

And I will help you, we ALL will help you.

So fight for a bit longer, all right?

* * *

Tokyo was bustling more than usual, even when nighttime hits the city itself never seems to sleep. Someone was always doing something, something was always happening and chatter would always be existing. The night lights were usually bright enough to make the city become a mock day, the skies would always be bright. A city not for those who appreciated the silence and the seclusion.

In Shibuya, something was riling.

The people in Shibuya were completely unaware of the oddities happening around them. They all went by one by one, drunk college students and workers, people desperate to get to one point to the next, politicians giving their speeches, all unknown to the creatures that wanted to escape.

Mementos groaned with eagerness and excitement, a ripple of energy soared throughout Shibuya.

Deep within, a creature ripped through a sheet of darkness and let out a terrifying screech.

And a blue butterfly, crystal-like and proud, rested upon it all.

* * *

"..?!"

Morgana's head shot up from the bag he resided in, prompting the others to look at him, distracted from their food. The cat's ears lifted above his head and listened carefully to the surroundings around him, trying to listen past the murmurs of the crowds of people around him.

He just felt something.

"Hey, Morgana?" Ann asked, mid-bite from her cake with cream cheese. "What's the matter? You have a weird look on your face."

"...Did you guys feel that?"

"Hm? Feel what?"

The cat paused for a moment, listening carefully again. "It felt like... It felt like Zorro was calling me."

"Zorro? Your Persona was calling you?"

"I-I think?" Morgana paused. "I can't feel him now, but it felt like he was trying to tell me something. I've never felt my Persona do that before."

"Huh. Didn't you mention before that a Persona is essentially another you?" Ann asked. "Maybe it's trying to talk to you."

"Maybe, but it felt... I don't know how to describe it."

He felt his Persona get irritated and frightened and for a moment he could have sworn he felt something similar to Mementos or even a Palace surrounding him. It worried him somewhat, what on earth happened?

"...Hey, Morgana?"

"Oh, what is- MMMREOOOWW~"

Akira had picked up a piece of fish with his fingers and didn't waste any time as he plopped it on Morgana's face, startling the cat and caused him to fall back into the bag with fish still on his face. The group chuckled as Morgana tried to fry the fish off his face like it was some wretched thing, moving his entire body to the sides trying to repel the fish.

A group of adults, rich adults that wanted to enjoy their times in the hotel buffet stared at them with disapproving eyes.

Ryuji almost flipped them off.

Almost.

* * *

When someone tells you to go fuck yourself, will you do it?

Oh, a weird question? True!

But would you? Even if to show off or even piss off the perpetrator even more?

There are multiple ways to do it, the most satisfying way is being flexible enough to blow yourself.

Then again, you really have to have male bits for that... Maybe you can as a girl but I never met a girl who could do that, neither Casca nor... Her?

...

I'm a really bad friend, I can't really remember names.

...

Ah, but you guys probably don't even know my name, my apologies on that part! And to be honest opening with a line like that to complete strangers is very rude and pretty disturbing.

My name is Haru Knight! To give a basic summary, I'm a British lad of Japanese origins, lived in Redditch for most of my life before I started travelling around on my own when I hit... 16? 17? Uh, yeah, I started travelling around the UK around 16 before I came back to my lovely home a few years later. And when I mean lovely? Redditch is a shit hole, never visit I beg of you.

What else... I know how to sew and I'm also a massive whore.

That's all you need to know.

Well, actually, there is ONE thing you guys might like to know. And it's certainly something I would like to know too!

* * *

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I?!"

Strange isn't it? One moment you're in bed chilling before you head out for a late-night burrito in nothing but a clean bandana you forget to take off then before you know it, boom! Suddenly you wake up in some psychedelic dream realm that looks like a concrete subway dominated by black and red and an air so tense you feel like you're breathing in rough gravel. Basically, the ventilation was bad.

So yes, not really my best day.

"Polka? Polka!"

Also? I'm still nude with only my bandana, I'm covered in some form of nasty black sludge that stuck to my skin and stunk like nasty pus and tar combined. It almost made me want to throw up.

So most likely a very weird dream.

Contemplating for a bit, I pinched myself on the cheek.

"Yeowch."

Pain.

So either this was really real, or I'm in a really deep dream.

Hmm... Most likely reality. But maybe this was some sort of lack of sleep dream?

"Maybe I've been transported to a fantasy world? Isekai'd by Truck-kun?"

Very unlikely I had realised, considering I live out in the boonies now with no way for large vehicles to get near like trucks, but it was always good to think a little bit wilder than the norm. It might even be true!

I looked around curiously. On another quick inspection, I seemed to in a miserable looking train stop with tattered windows. There was a train track near it too, however, it looked awfully twisted to the point that there was no way a train could ride those tracks for not even five seconds before detaching and causing mayhem. There was also a strong wind current, with dust and trash flying through like a bird stuck in a hurricane.

It was pretty dark, only lit up by a few lights in the ceiling, which was covered in some really weird black and red gunk which was just... It was nice. Not.

"What even is this gunk?" I couldn't help but ask myself as I wiped more of the nasty stuff off my form. It wasn't sticky, it just clung to me like a static attracting hair and balloons. "And why is this stuff everywhere?"

I felt dumb, silently hoping someone from the shadows would just pop out and give me an exposition dump. Also, I feel like I should be panicking?

Eh. It'll hit me eventually.

...

"Sh-Should I move somewhere? Find out where I am and stuff?"

Silence answered me.

Personally, I wanted to lie down and chill, but I have no clue where the heck I am and I have no clue if this place is actually safe. Cause we all know ominous subways with strange gunk and howling winds is always the safest of places.

"And besides!"

In both directions led to a pitch-black tunnel and a rundown escalator, one looked like it led to a higher level and the other vice versa. However unlike the lower level which would lead to even less hopeful darkness-

"SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

"HELP US."

"PLEASE!"

"There's also people screaming and crying in that direction!" I snickered to myself as it the tormented screams of people were suddenly cut off by a loud gust of howling wind. It wasn't my problem! Besides, I could probably get the police or something later to tell them of the demented torture dungeon they have down here.

Was I being needlessly cruel? Yes. However, see this from my point of view for a moment if you would. You're in some random haunted subway that looks like no one has touched in a century, wearing nothing but a bandana that's currently covering your junk and you hear terrified screams in one direction, what are you gonna do? Be a hero and venture into the depths before running into a cannibalistic tribe? Find some sadistic fire demon? Find a massive tentacle monster from someones forgotten hentai collection? Preferable I would prefer the last option, but still!

You have to ignore them.

Move on and live, get help when you can.

Who cares if you want to save them now, be a hero later when you have help, don't be a nobody and possibly be the last person to know of these poor souls existence before dying a horrible death or getting lost.

That's how I usually run and it's helped me. Does it sound heartless? Perhaps. Do I actually care? No.

Plus! There was something very, very angry down there that let out such a loud and nasty screech I thought my ears would explode.

So. I'm just gonna leave them. For now at the very least.

...

But... This wind's been blowing so harshly for a good while now. Is it extra windy today?

"Maybe I'm close to the surface? No way a wind this strong is coming from some dusty old vents."

I was a bit hesitant to leave, I didn't really feel like potentially scaring some poor soul to death with my mostly nude form. But if I stayed down here then everyone could see my mostly nude DEAD form and I certainly didn't want that.

Man, life was starting to get really funky-

_"For a mere piece of the human unconscious, your brain really is full of mindless words."_

...Eh?

O-Okay, that did make me jump a bit not gonna lie there. That was weird, now I'm starting to hear weird, imaginary voices. It wasn't from anywhere outside, like it was all inside of-

"Was it really that burrito I had? It still tasted fine."

"I can assure you, I am no mere hallucination created by a food item. I reside in your mind."

"Yeah, my mistake, clearly your too snarky to be a hallucination from a bloody burrito." I almost wanted to roll my eyes. The voice was older and more masculine, so I would assume it was a dude. "Let me guess, you're a god or whatever who brought me here to serve you, defeat the demon lord or whatever?"

_"...You appear to be well adaptive to your situation, how are you not panicking?"_

"Burrito."

Correction, I'm usually good in stressful situations but the mystery voice is right and I should actually be panicking right now. Maybe my brain was extra slow today? Who knows! Who cares!

_"I-I see. No, I did not bring you here, you were born into this world as a piece of human thought, a fragment of the human soul, a shadow."_

"Ah, so like... Ah, what's the bloke's name...? Carl Jung? Theory on the human collective and personal unconscious? That type of stuff?"

Thank you random articles online, I appreciate your knowledge for this one moment in my entire life where I will use you.

The voice seemed pleased.

_"Yes, humanities singular perceptions on others and how it affects the populous's thought. You were fragments pulled into one being, a shadow created by everyone's unconscious."_

...Wait a second.

"But I'm human."

_"Because their minds perceived you as-"_

"No, let me finish. Before I found myself in this hell hole, I was at home, minding my own business and getting a cold burrito cause god damn I was hungry. I have no clue where I am, I still remember all of the memories of my life and I know full well I'm not some shadow of someone's dusty old noggin."

The voice was silent for a moment, thinking. Meanwhile, I was already heading to the upper floor ready to be done with this bullshit. That was when I saw there was a sign with letters on there? It wasn't in English, which really didn't bother me since I'm used to seeing none English signs, but apparently, it's even worse.

It was Japanese, something I could thankfully read to an extent, however, I couldn't really comprehend what it said.

What did it say you may ask?

Shibuya Subway.

...

Oh no, is my Japanese slightly rusty and that's actually a mistranslation on my part? There was no way this was actually Shibuya.

The voice laughed. "This is Mementos, your birthplace and Tokyo's collective subconscious."

"T-Tokyo?!" I spluttered and almost choked. Yeah, this was definitely a dream, no way I woke up in Tokyo. I was in England, ENGLAND! Was I in a coma and kidnapped? Was I transported here? "Why am I here?"

The voice laughed again. The world around me seemed to have shifted, the atmosphere felt suddenly lighter.

"Asshat. I've asked you a question here."

_"Which I have already answered."_ It replied smugly. _"I will not repeat myself again, not when we have to leave."_

"We?"

Asshat isn't coming with me, disembodied voice or not.

_"As it pains me to admit it, my remnants was caught by Mementos and fused into you, I cannot move on my own, I am merely a piece of your mind."_

Well, fuck me then. I still think and hope that this is a dream, so might as well play along. But if this was actually reality I swear. "...Please, don't talk much then." I didn't want to deal with even more hallucinations, visual ones were bad enough when I was ill and I'm already tired of listening to Polka's ramblings. "So if we go through here, we can get out?"

_"Indeed. Mementos is a maze that always changes, however, there is always an exit. I will guide you out, follow me."_

"Eh? How am I gonna follow you when- Oh?"

Out from the darkness suddenly materialised a large black butterfly that looked like its wings were made from crystals that glowed faintly within the dark. With each flap of its wings, a cloud of red dust would seem to disperse. The butterfly, seemingly noticing my awestruck amazement landed on my nose and spread out its wing's, covering my sight.

It was so pretty. I've never seen a species of butterfly-like this before!

And it's so soft on my nose!

"Is- Is this you?" I couldn't help but ask.

_"Correct. I may be trapped in your mind, however, I can still manifest myself as a butterfly to guide you." _The butterfly fell off of my nose and began to flutter away. _"Do be careful and follow me, if you die, I will too."_

That's rough buddy.

"A-Alright then." This night was really strange, dream or no dream apparently it was gonna be absolutely freaky. "Lead the way butterfly man."

* * *

So... We've been wandering the place for about an hour now and I've learned that this Mementos place... Thing, or whatever it was, is absolutely insane and clearly something that isn't natural.

Honestly, it looked like the subway was taken over by some sort of evil spirit, or that virus thing from that Prototype game in some places. There was just more of the black sludge everywhere that became some sort of vine material in some area's that tied metal poles and signs together like they were made of wet tofu. The air was also much lighter than the room I was in before, it no longer felt like coarse gravel in gas form.

The railways were... Normal, but some broke partway through and the walls were rusted, covered in the same junk and looked like someone threw a sledgehammer at it. And right now I was following the hallucination butterfly through one of the maze-like pathways that littered the area. Twisted and warped, like some nightmare I was stuck in. I saw one red and black vortex in one area where the train tracks would swerve into it before eroding away. The vortex things gave me weird feelings, I could feel some sort of... Desire? Yes, I could feel desire emanating from the vortex that tried to draw me in.

I had ignored it, but only barely.

I did also notice... Things, wandering the area. I could never see them properly, big, black lumbering masses of shadow easily three times my size.

Very spooky.

Also, none of them seemed to have cared that I was here.

One spotted me earlier, one that glowed red like it was super-powered but didn't seem to care about my existence and just walked away.

It was... It was actually starting to get a bit scary now.

My back, my back was also incredibly itchy ever since I left that rest area and no matter how hard I scratched the itch never resided.

"The shadows do not care for another such as you." The butterfly snapped at me when I asked about it. "You are beings of the darkest and most unforgiving of the human mind, mainly negative emotions which you all feed upon."

"I see." I had to play along right now. Dream or no dream, I'm getting somewhat freaked out. "And what would you be?"

"..."

The butterfly stopped in its tracks. It fell to the ground before suddenly dispersing into nothing. I pouted a bit, asshole left before he could even answer my questions!

"Asshat! What's going on?"

The butterfly man didn't respond.

I was now all alone.

Great, this was fucking perfect! Now how on earth was I gonna get out of here? Should I pick a direction and hope for the best that it leads me out of this hell hole? Those weird lumbering giants didn't seem interested in me, but there could be an odd duck in there that thinks I'm a nice meaty snack! And what if there are more frightening monsters here?

"G-Gah, ahhh..."

Shit, my heart is going crazy right now I can practically feel it thudding against my chest like a hammer. I really don't want to go and have a panic attack like this, not right now!

Calm down, calm down!

What was going on?!

Has the situation finally hit me yet?

She's- Mother no-

Don't-

"Hey man! Knock it off!"

A loud slap followed by a pain-filled screech that sounded like a mix of a man and demented eagle from behind snapped me from my hammering heart and suddenly the rising terror had disappeared from my mind. My heart no longer hammered, my mind felt at ease, I no longer felt afraid. I could feel a cold sweat around my body and for a moment my brain felt like it wanted to shut down.

The flap of a pair of wings got my attention.

"Hey dude, I'm sorry about that. My buddy here gets a bit trigger happy with Fear Touch." I heard a nervous chuckle followed shortly after. "You alright man?"

"F-Fear Touch?" I gasped, still reeling somewhat from the fear that suddenly disappeared. I wanted to see who did that to me, who-

"Wh-What?"

What on earth was I looking at?

I... I was looking at a demon, a pink imp-like creature with bat wings and a devil's tail cursing at another imp-like creature of the ground. Its face was strangely worried yet didn't truly sell me on its emotions due to the almost permanent contorted (is that the word I'm looking for?) look it had. Sharp talons on its hands and feet and-

O-Oh my...

My- My... I was feeling suddenly flustered when I noticed the rather obvious, ahem, curved... Phallus, he had between its legs. I was overcome by a new urge to cover myself and hope to whatever God out there that the demon imp thing doesn't notice any rising on my part. My face was starting to feel suddenly warm and for all of the... Impure reasons.

Control was the one thing I was never good at... Sometimes.

"Dude?" The imp looked at me worried. "You alright?"

Ah!

"H-Hello." Oh god, my voice cracked. I coughed again before continuing. "Hello, it's nice to m-meet you despite the... The thing your friend did. Who might you g-guys be?"

The imp suddenly had a nasty grin of his face, beating his fist against his chest as if full of pride, his hips thrusting his sword forward. "The name's Incubus, I'm a shadow just like you! Although I've never seen one like you before, not even the human shadows have the same eyes as you, those sweet tats on your back or have the same lack of clothes as you, but that's cool! We all have different ways of enjoyment, I won't judge!"

What was he talking about? I don't have tattoos? And I'm not a nudist on purpose!

"The- The same eyes?"

"Oh you know~" The other imp on the ground called out cheerfully, sending a playful wink despite his position. His phallus was covered by some sort of... Long pink sleeve? It looked as long as the damned imp was! "You have the same yellow eyes of course, but you have cute little pink hearts in your iris's!"

"I-I do?"

Both imps stared at each other for a moment, slight confusion in their expression before realisation swiftly punched them in the face. "Oh!" The first one, Incubus, gasped. "You're about to become a Palace Ruler? Dude, that's swell!"

"Yeah! When that Palace of yours comes to be, could you possibly recruit us?"

"You dumbass! You placed Fear on him and now you expect him to recruit us? Dumbass!"

"I'm the dumbass?!"

"Yes!"

Palace ruler? What? I don't... I had no clue what on earth they were bickering on about. But I think I should... Yeah, I should play along.

"Yeah, the Palace is currently under construction but it should be done relatively soon, haha..." I couldn't stop the nervous smile, that was impossible at this point. The two imps chuckled at my response and suddenly I had an idea. "Um... Actually, if you do me a favour, I'll make sure you two are the first to be recruited for the Palace."

"Oh?" Incubus tilted his head, suddenly interested. "You will?"

"Thanks, man, we really appreciate it! What's the favour?"

Oh, thank god that was easy so far. Honestly, I wasn't even expecting these guys to be so chill and friendly with a stranger when one of which tried to give me a heart attack.

"Well, you see." I began, trying to rack my brain for a story. "I'm looking for a way out you see, I wanted some fresh air before the Palace comes here you know? But I'm afraid I'm sorta lost. Could you help me with that?"

"A... Way out?"

Oh no. I fucked up, I did not like that suspicious tone in his voice.

"Why would you need a way out? Unless..."

Smack!

"Dumbass! He's quite obviously trying to get some good old energy in his system in the outside! He needs the good old personal energy, not the collective one!"

"Oh, yeah, of course!"

"Plus who knows? There might be some hot babes out of Mementos!"

"Oh~ Sounds neat." The other imp looked at me with interest. "You want to find some hot babes?"

I... What?

"I-I don't really-"

"Oh, you prefer dudes?" One tilted his head with interest and a very lewd grin. "Do you swing both ways? More power to you then!"

Where was this conversation going? Off rail that was for certain! I mean, I do appreciate hotties but-

Off topic! Off topic! Calm down me.

"My- my preferences don't really matter right now!" I almost screamed. "Any- Anyway, can you please help me?"

The imps looked at each other, considering. The Incubus looked at me with caution, a strange look in his eyes. "Yeah, we can. But, can I ask a quick favour? It won't take us too long I promise." The demon coughed nervously. "You see. Me and my bud here were separated from our group not too long ago. There was a rather mad Archangel who... Well, let's just say he didn't appreciate our sinful presence."

An... Wait, an Archangel? Like, actual angel?

Shit.

"Oh yeah, that guy's a dick." The other nodded. "Honestly, he's a big old tough bastard and we understand if you don't wanna waste your time. We'll still get you out regardless but..."

"We wanna meet with our group man."

I could feel myself feel sorry for these guys.

_"Do you actually feel sorry for these old pathetic things?"_

Oh, lucky me. Butterfly man was back. And to answer your question, yes, I feel sorry for these guys however I can't help them at all, cause... Y'know? I'm a measly human against a big old feckin' Archangel? If you think I can do anything then your havin' a laugh.

_"You are Shadow."_ The voice corrected sharply. _"You can use skills like any other Shadow. And I can assure you an Archangel is nothing against me, even with your body."_

Shadow, human, you still admitted I'm weak! How can I use these so-called skills anyway?

A beat.

_"Eiga."_

...What-ga?

Another beat, this time longer.

I swear to god if-

A chill.

"..?!"

I couldn't help the terrified gasp that left my mouth as my hairs stood on end. I could feel, I could feel something large nearby, a presence that demanded respect for its status, its almighty power. I had absolutely no clue what it was but I knew it was something deadly.

"H-Hey man?" Incubus looked at me with worried caution, moving backwards in fright like he was moving away from a savage beast. "Are you alright?"

"Behind you." My voice came out as a snarl, something that worried me. "There's something behind you!"

"Behind?"

**"Hama."**

A bright light followed by a swarm of white tags enveloped the second Incubus, the demon had no chance to properly respond and for me to properly register before the tags stopped shifted around him before the light dispersed as the demon was instantly vapourised with a scream and sending me backwards onto the floor in fright. The first Incubus screamed too, but his was more of a despairful screech if anything.

What on- What the fuck?! Where the fuck did he come from?!

I could feel fear once more, true, actual fear. I felt almost petrified, like a shivering statue about to crumble.

He just-just-just... He's gone!

**"I thought I saw more of your ilk here." **A stern voice called out from the shadows, a pair of green eyes gleamed at us and a sheen of silver shimmered in the faint light. **"You will never run from the will of God."**

The being was certainly an angel when it glided out from the shadows, one with red wings at that. The angel was wearing very old looking knight armour and wielded a large steel sword in one hand that looked like it would slice me clean in two. I just barely noticed the shield on it's back as well, however, I highly doubted it actually needed a shield.

Incubus flew behind me in panic, hoping that either I was a decent enough meatshield or I would fight it off.

Screw that noise! I'm not fighting a flipping angel! I'm bucking it out of here before it's attention falls on me-

**"And what do we have here?"**

Annnnd his attention fell on me. Lovely! Fucking great!

I cautiously began to push myself backwards, ignoring the fearful protests of the Incubus who was desperately trying to push me back forward to no avail.

**"Another sinner who dares defy the will of God? Does thou not feel shame at such indecency?"**

"H-Hey!" I squeaked out. "I just woke up nude! Like a baby! I'm trying to find some clothes!"

**"Do not spill such lies from thy mouth!" **It snapped. Clearly, he wasn't in the mood for casual talk. **"A liar and sinner such as you deserve holy execution from my blade and magic. Fall down and die peacefully or resist and perish in agony."**

N-None of those were good choices!

"Get away from us you monster!" The Incubus screeched. "We haven't done a thing!"

**"Oh, but you have, demon! I have already hunted your pack into nothingness, no more of your group exists and I will assure you, you will die alone and afraid."**

"You... You killed... No- Everyone!"

I could feel a bubbling rage from the imp behind me, pathetic as it was. However, they both knew that he couldn't do a thing.

**"Now join the rest of your ilk and be purged by the holy light! Hama!"**

Bright light erupted underneath us, I immediately grabbed the shocked Incubus and ran out of the light before the spell could actually finish and kill us. However, that seemed to have pissed off the asshole angel even more!

**"So you wish to fight an angel of God?" **He questioned and raised his sword in the air. **"Very well, know that you will suffer a painful demise!"**

Shit!

Think for a moment me! I can't outrun this fucker not when he can cast long-range spells. It means I'll have to fend him off somehow, but that was the problem! How was I going to fight off an angel?! One with a sharp stick and magic that disintegrates people?!

"B-Boss?"

Boss? Was the Incubus referring to me?

The imp looked up at me with worried eyes, eyes full of hope that I would destroy the angel in front of me and save him from a horrible fate, something I wouldn't be able to do because, well...

"W-What's the plan?"

I'm... I'm-

_"You are a Shadow."_

Oh, right, I'm a Shadow apparently, which means jack all when-

Wait for a second, I can use skills, right? Which one did you say I could use?

**"Now be sent to the hole from whence thou came!"** It pointed its sword into the air. **"Charge-"**

Click!

"Eiga!"

I wasn't sure why I was suddenly overcome by the overwhelming urge to click my fingers like I was listening to a funky musical number, but when I did I almost scared myself stupid because from my fingertips came out a large energy force of black, white and reds that suddenly surrounded the surprised angel before descending down upon him. And whatever it did, it worked!

The angel screamed before being knocked down to the ground in a pained daze as the force ripped through him, cuts and bruised covered its skin and the same gunk from this place, Mementos, was pouring from his wounds like blood. Archangel tried to fly back up, however judging by the condition of his wings that shouldn't be twisted like that.

Yeah, no, he couldn't move.

Huh.

I looked at Incubus, not bothering to hide my surprise from my face. "That... Was easy?"

That had to be like, a boss fight right? No second phase?

"Woah~" Meanwhile his eyes glittered as he oh'd and awe'd like he was witnessing something absolutely amazing, like a child easily amused by a browning leaf. I mean, I did kinda down an angel by just clicking my fingers but still. "Boss! You gotta show me how to do that!"

"You're... Calling me boss a little too quickly, no?"

"No! You're the boss now!" Incubus slapped his fist into an open hand eagerly. "I gotta learn how to do amazing tricks like you! I mean- You just knocked down an Archangel and broke its wings! You're an inspiration to us little guys!"

"O-Oh. Why thank you!"

And just as I tried to hide my blushing face.

**"CLEAVE!"**

I heard the angel scream and by that point? It was too late for me.

I felt it.

I felt the blade slice through my back like butter.

I felt the searing pain course and shake my body like a ragdoll.

I saw the look of empty shock on Incubus's face and through his eyes, I saw the satisfied and twisted smile of the Archangel as he drew his bloody sword.

No dream.

This was reality.

This was actually real.

For a moment, I wanted to scream.

For a moment, I was sure I was going to die.

But, just as the pain had destroyed me.

**"W-What?!"**

It felt like I was never hurt in the first place.

...What?

**"What is the meaning of this?!"**

I turned my head over my shoulder and I saw a black smog had erupted from my now hot back where the blade cut through me and in that smog, a silhouette of a clawed hand had grabbed the sword without much effort, holding the angel in place.

"Woah~"

Woah indeed, what-

_"You were a fool."_

His voice rang out again, clearly annoyed yet I could detect a humorous tone. _"Never turn your back on a fool such as this, especially when they still have the upper hand. His sword, his expel skills and the rage when you ignored him after humiliating him. You were supposed to be a mindless shadow, a husk I can invade, however, it appears your sudden appearance has trapped me in a prison I can't escape, human."_

Thousands of hidden eyes fell on me.

Suddenly, I felt alone and deathly cold.

_"Whether you are an agent of Philemon or a fool who was caught in the game's web, it doesn't matter in the end."_ It continued. "_However, you will die if you do not awaken me and destroy this shadow. Time will reset and you will be killed along with me, something I have no intention of happening. Which is why-"_

**Badump!**

**Badump!**

"Guh!"

Something had broken inside my mind, causing the iron dams to spill into my brain and send everything into an electrifying frenzy of pain. The scream that erupted from me was one of pain, sheer utter pain that the sword could only wish it could ever do.

A thousand needles pierced the shell of my brain. Slowly pushed in by a tormented hand.

_"I am thou."_

Holding my head did nothing.

_"Thou art I."_

Hitting my body did nothing.

_"Thy heart that contains the hatred and pain of a thousand suns, containing the anger, not even the Gods can quell."_

Clawing at the ground never distracted the pain.

My face was on fire.

_"Never lose sight of thy anger and thou shalt possess thine strength!"_

There was a flash of light.

A black mask, shaped like two crescent moons intersecting at the bottom and a full moon at the centre.

Remove it.

I had to remove it.

The angel looked at me, frightened as the arm threw the blade away which shattered on impact against a wall. I was aware of the grin on my face, a grin without eyes. i pushed my fingers under the mask and tugged on it lightly before-

**"No... It can't be!"**

I ripped the mask off completely.

Blue fires engulfed my body and my surroundings in a flurry, I could barely hear Incubus's surprised yell as he was pushed back by the blast, I barely acknowledged the Archangels panic as disturbed laughter rose above me.

What was above me, you may ask?

It was the butterfly man's true form of course.

A body of black and white. A lanky and bony figure with twist limbs that bent in impossible places and fingers that were clawed and curled at different lengths and a large spear with a kite-shaped spearhead embedded within a leaking red and yellow heart. Strange hollow spots were plastered at his sides, a pair of sharp angel wings erupted from his back while a much smaller pair of much softer devil wings came from his heels. On its face, a disturbing red-eye looked on while the other had a eight-pointed star take its place.

The creature laughed joyfully.

And I felt much happier.

"Come to me, Nyarlathotep!"

My emotions came pouring out, overwhelmed by lustful desire.

Nyarlathotep threw his arm forward, unleashing a blast of air that knocked the Archangel back into a wall, the force kicking debris and metal railings off the ground as if it was paper.

**"Hmm... I see... This is the form I have taken?" **Nyarlathotep questioned. **"How very similar to my weakest form. A Shadow with a human ego is a rare sight indeed. But enough of that... I am the Persona Nyarlathotep, the Crawling Chaos that resides in your heart."**

**"N- Master Nyarlathotep?!"**

The look of fright on the angel's face was so delectable as he trembled. I could feel Incubus still watch on with excitement from behind, amazed.

**"This- This is impossible! You-"**

**"I, have returned!" **The Persona interrupted with a roar. **"The game has continued Philemon! You will need to find new chess pieces soon if you desire to stop me again, for I have a new pawn up my sleeve now!"**

Wow! That totally didn't sound menacing and not evil at all!

"I... I have absolutely no clue what you're on about buddy!" I called out to him. "But would you mind doing the honours?"

**"Very well! Now, fall down and beg! Megido!"**

Something inside of my mind twitched and throbbed like I was being mentally drained within seconds to the point I was feeling mentally exhausted. I felt like my inner core was on fire as if something was purposely riling me up.

Bright blue lights consumed the angel, there was no scream, no horrified retort nothing as the angel vapourised into nothing, not even the black sludge remained. It was like the angel was completely erased from existence.

I was impressed, sure this was obviously overpowered considering that was currently a boss mob. But I could do this now too?

**"Indeed. When I have fully awakened, know that you have access to the entirety of my power. Use it to destroy those who disobey, meld those into obedient sheep, consume everything in chaos!"**

I see. I see!

For a moment, I felt calm, like nothing in the world could touch me. A feeling that I loved, because I knew no one could hurt me again.

"Sounds great! But can this almighty power take us out of here?"

**"A foolish question. I will take us to the entrance of Mementos and I will grant you the power to go back to your reality. However, know this, when the time comes, your fate will come at a standpoint."**

Another beat.

"Wait, what?"

**"Something, someone had made you into a shadow, someone had purposely used you to trap me inside of your conscious. Even now I still can't escape, however, I can foresee that in the future, there will be a point where your choices that you will make will decide whether you live or you die. If you die, I will no longer exist."**

...Y'know I'm starting to think my own Persona don't care about me. Clearly, he only cares about my safety because he's directly connected to me. Otherwise, he'd snap me from existence like a meagre fly.

And if we are going to the exit, might as well ask for company.

"Hey, buddy?"

The Incubus looked at me even now, the fascination in his eyes vanished and was quickly drawn to my voice.

"So, uh. I'm really sorry about your group, it seems like they were all wiped out by that angel." I awkwardly started. Damn me. "But, my offer still stands? You wanna, come with?"

Man, Haru, really nailing it in there you asshole.

Jeez, I really gotta work on my sympathy/empathy skills again. It's felt like a year since I last communicated with anyone.

Plus, something in the fight has set off my urges and I hope that the Incubus doesn't mind me satisfying said urges at a later date. Hopefully, that you-know-what between his legs was actually real and not a sick hallucination.

But he was hesitating! That wasn't a good sign!

"B-Boss." He started, twiddling his thumbs. "Can I... Come with you another time? I feel like I need to mourn a bit first, y'know?" He sounded so upset. "So I'll be hanging around here for a bit, but! I'll be hanging around the first floors! So if you decide to come here again, I'll be one of the first shadows you see!"

...If you could feel my disappointment then you should see the despair on my face.

But, I understand completely.

"That's fine!" I shot him a grin. "Take your time! I need to look around the outside world anyway for a bit so I'll be taking some time anyway."

"Thank you, boss!"

Though, I might come back to this place sooner rather than later.

Nyarlathotep scoffed above me, clearly impatient.

"Alright bossy! I'm ready to go now!"

**"Very well, farewell, I will always be by your side, Haru Knight."**

And thus, the world around me had faded and reality started to morph in existence.

* * *

"Kashihara-san? What's the matter, did you see something?"

...

"No, my apologies Kawakami-chan, I thought I felt something strange. It must have been my imagination."

Kawakami looked at him strangely, however, she shrugged him off and patiently waited for the principle to return.

Jun Kashihara stared out from the windows, holding the flower in his hand delicately. He could have sworn he felt something... Ominous, like the feeling one would have about someone talking bad about another behind their back.

It must have been his imagination but... Something didn't feel right.

He watched a blue butterfly flutter around outside in the spring wind and suddenly he felt nauseous.

'Shujin Academy. I wonder how everything will go this year."'

* * *

Ugh, that explanation hurt my head. If just explaining my birth took this much out of me, god forbid the state of future me. I can't even remember what's happened that well and I didn't want to explain to Sae that it was impossible for me to have a perfect memory on the day of my birth.

But... I think that was the jist.

"So, you were born a Shadow, a Shadow created by the forbidden and cast away desires of the residents of Tokyo?" Sae had a hard time believing me. "And an eldritch god had taken residence inside of you and is now your... Persona."

"Correction... I am a personification of... EVERY, single person in Tokyo's hidden away and sexually depraved lusts, where did you think... I got... My, gah... Horniness from? The supermarket? Plus, we're chill now..."

"...Please, continue with the story."

I was already giving her a headache? Good.

Now she can feel my pain.

* * *

**Buh, second chapter baby!**

**The Crawling Chaos greets you... Good day!**

**So yeah, surprise surprise, its Nyarly! He's back and has an itch only revenge can fix. Or something like that, I dunno.**

**Anyway~ Yes, everything will be explained in due time. Why the hecc Nyarly was there, what exactly is going on with Haru and when the showdown between Haru Knight and Haru Okumura will start. The next chapter should, in theory, be out this week, hopefully.**

**And I greet you... Good night!**

**Have a good day/night you all!**

**EDIT: Chapter has been updated slightly. Made a correction.**


	3. Shibuya Arts

**Purity: LoveLUST.**

_Chapter 3: Shibuya Arts._

_Begin Recording 596llp555-2__**.**_

_**.**_

Welcome to Tokyo! Please enjoy your stay.

_**.**_

_Majority of data has been salvaged. Next recordings will be safe from corruption._

_However, please note that the last set of recordings before 20/11/20XX will still have been edited due to damaged data._

_Please bear in mind about the potential damage of this recording._

_Will you still commence playback?_

_..._

_Very well._

_Commencing playback._

_**.**_

_"...This story sounds absolutely ridiculous." Sae said finally after taking a moment to process the events of my birth. "I understand what you are saying, however, such an outlandish lie won't hold up in court nor with me. How would one react so calmly to a situation as that? What does Kashihara-san have to do with this?"_

_"You're... Gonna have to believe me." I gasped, ragged. "It's... Really hard to remember every little fucking detail. And honestly, it's under-fucking-standable that you wouldn't believe me. But... Would you doubt me? After everything you've seen?"_

_I pushed my arm out to her, causing her confusion to be more apparent before the delightful expression of surprise replaced the confusion as my arm dissolved into the thick sludge I ever so fondly (sarcasm included) remembered. It dripped onto the table into thick puddles before dispersing into a red mist._

_"W-What?"_

_"Even for... Even for a Shadow or even a Shadow self with the ego to summon a Persona, I'm an odd case. My existence is unique as a Half-Shadow yet shouldn't be able to survive, so Nyarly keeps my brain mentally sane." I continued. My arm took seconds to reform back to normal, however, it was still horribly bruised from the beatings and the... The treatment I had received. "And Kashihara... And Jun! He's an odd case too, but I su- Suppose... That you have an idea?"_

_"O-Odd case?" She repeated to herself. "Are you referring to the-"_

_"Anyway..." Cough, cough. "You'll know what I know in due time... I suppose you wanna know what happens?"_

_"Please do. I... I need to know."_

_"...So. I was taken out of Mementos, kinda, there was a slight issue but I did end up in Shibuya in the end." I sighed. "F-Forgive me if I skip on the details, Sae." Her eyes met his at the use of her given name, without honorifics. "But like I mentioned. I can't remember things too well, so maybe you can help piece things for me?"_

_"Of course." Sae sorted through her notes, pausing before she pulled out a file and pushed it towards me. On the file was the face of an older man with greying hair and I instantly recognised that ugly mug from anywhere. She seemed to have noticed the expression on my face. "You know who this is then?"_

_"Ichiryusai Madarame..." Pushing the face of the image down before twisting it with a snarl. "A so-called master of Japanese arts. A terrible man for putting his students through horrible things."_

_"Besides the blackmails, plagiarism and abuse, he committed crimes very much like Kamoshida. You knew one of his students correct?"_

_"Y-Yes. It was a miracle I found him so early. P-Poor thing, but Madarame couldn't truly let him die, n-not when he was so valuable."_

_..._

_"Alright then. I'll begin then. From when I first met Yusuke Kitagawa to- to... To when Madarame confessed his sins to the world on the... 5th of June? Yeah. 5/6..."_

* * *

"Is- Is this... Shibuya?"

A warm feeling began to form in my stomach.

I recognised the place from the images only and briefly from my own memories as a young child. All that surrounded me was terrifyingly large skyscrapers of metal and glass, buildings of commercial and entertainment. I must have been in one of the Shibuya streets or something, but if that was the case.

Where is everyone?

Shibuya, no, correction the entirety of Tokyo was always filled with people no matter the day or the time of said day, even on the busiest of days there was always at least a dozen people.

But no.

There was no one here. Eerily silent.

Not even my dearest Polko wanted to say hello. They haven't since I first woke up which was rather... Peculiar. Asshole always wanted to say hello.

"H-Hello?" I called out, somewhat nervous from the dead silence. There were no signs of rats or cats or feral pigeons. It was like no life ever existed like it was all wiped from existence.

I thought I was going insane, but then I noticed something about the atmosphere. I thought it would be the normal real-world atmosphere I loved so much but... What was going on?

_"Fool. Have you not noticed yet?"_

Nyarlathotep's voice scared the living shit out of me, making me jump and almost slip on the ground. I hissed as my toenail grazed against the floor, causing me to realise that- Oh! I'm still as nude as a baby! Thankfully, it isn't that cold out cause I would have noticed earlier!

"What? My never-ending nudity?"

A beat. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's rather peeved right now.

_"Take a close look of the area around you." _Nyarlathotep's voice ordered and it took me a good second to realise what he was referring to. How did I not notice this is something that will baffle me forever.

The area seemed... Dead. Like, the colour had been drained away. And it felt like I was... Floating on air? It really wasn't something I could properly describe.

"Are we still stuck in that place? Memetos?"

"_Mementos." _He corrected. _"It would seem that my powers have been neutralised somewhat due to my imprisonment."_

Well. Fuck.

"So... We're stuck?" A basic conclusion me, 10/10.

_"No. I merely have to wait until my power returns. I could teleport us out of the inner realms of Mementos, however, it seems I need to recharge before we can exit the realm of Mementos itself. Or... You can get us out of Mementos."_

"And, if I can, how do I do that?"

_"Simple. Find a weak spot."_

...Huh, that was truly enlightening. Yes, the weak spot. What is the weak spot and what does it look like? Who knows! And, AND! Before any of that junk!

"Questions before I do this?" He didn't even get to answer before I continued. "If I find this weak spot, will I go straight to the real world?"

_"Correct. Is there a problem with this?"_

I motioned to the entirety of my nude body, multiple times, clearly trying to show what the problem was. Clearly, if I suddenly pop up in the middle of Shibuya, or hell, most populated places on planet earth, quite obviously I'm gonna get a few weird looks and people recording me at best and jail at second worse for violating the peace and being very, VERY indecent in public.

Continuing to motion to my body, it took him a moment but after that Nyarlathotep merely sighed as if it wasn't his problem and I was about to explain to the eldritch abomination that how much of a problem it was going nude in public was before, suddenly-

Warm.

An overwhelming warm sensation encased my body, briefly surrounded in black and red flames and blinding me before dispersing into nothingness. Disappearing as quickly as it came.

For a second I was confused, but then I noticed fabric that wasn't there before on my arms then quickly realised what had happened.

"...You know I didn't realise that, spontaneously spawning clothes was also apart of your power line up."

Giving myself a quick look over I decided that I looked rather... Fancy overall. Butler like actually with a mostly dark colour palette. I wore a thin, dark grey fashion coat over a white t-shirt with a black collar and a golden edge. I had a breast pocket on my right with the design of a single gold, black and red butterfly, making me realise that I had been seeing a lot of butterfly motifs lately. A brown belt with a silver buckle and golden plate underneath clung around my waist that caused creases on the otherwise neatly suited coat. There was something that looked like a small cravat that hung from my collar and a smooth, circular green gem just above it.

A pair of decently tight grey pants that was somewhat loose around my legs and tight around my thighs, the worse being around my ass to the point I thought someone vacuum packed it and that if I stretched too much I would risk ripping. Just below that, fancy black leather shoes that reflected the little light there was. And the bandana I wore previously was now tied around my right thigh.

Oh!

And on my face! A pair of red-framed glasses! I can actually see now! Perfect!

I looked like a fancy, non-blind motherfucker basically.

A rich asshole.

...

Huh, now I really hope I don't get mugged on the street or something.

You never really wear rich clothes back in Redditch unless you're asking for a knife between the ribs, or a fucking tattoo needle if the assailant is feeling extra saucy. If you live? Pfft, that knife in your ribcage will send you to jail since you are in possession of a weapon. That's one of the reasons why I lived far away from society with my group of buddies.

America and shitty gun laws? Our weapon laws will ask to grab their beer before backflipping off to oblivion.

Well... Maybe I would get a weird look and that's it? Hopefully? No?

_"I am a powerful being capable of many things. Creating mere fabrics is nothing."_

"...But you can't escape from someone's body? What a shitty hallucination you are."

_"Do you still believe that I am a fabric of your imagination?"_

Irritation.

"Honestly, no. Up until that Archangel, I thought this was a dream. But... Yeah, that sword told me otherwise."

Quite honestly I wasn't sure why I haven't started bawling on the ground yet from such an overwhelming situation. Maybe deep down, my brain still registered everything as a dream, a massive hallucination.

"But it's funny hearing you get so annoyed at it."

There were a phone and leather wallet in my breast pocket and upon opening it I was greeted by multiple yen notes and coins that almost spilt onto the floor. After fixing the coins back in I had started to count, whistling when I saw the amount of money I had in total.

"50,000 Yen?"

That was a pretty decent amount, around £300 I believe? I was guessing that was also his doing.

Then I checked the phone. It was a basic iPhone, nothing too special. There was a messaging app and that was it, however, it did tell me the time. And that... Was 5th of May? 22:39...

Pretty late... Nothing wrong with the date. Before I woke up it was the 4th around night, so from the UK to Japan in that time makes sense... I think.

"A few more questions?"

_"Hmmph... One more. The rest will be at another time." _It scoffed much to my own annoyance. Clearly, he didn't want to indulge my interests. I did understand, but I wanted to know at least what was... That. The thing that happened when I summoned him at the very least.

"What was... The sudden... Y'know." A cough. "When I summoned you I suddenly felt more... Y'know... Excited?"

Nothing really wanted to come from my mouth today, huh.

_"Yes. I had noticed. It was impossible to not feel your rather lustful desires when you summoned me." _Something in my head shifted. _"Your existence is of a Shadow with human ego, however, you retain the memories of a human, a unique phenomenon that shouldn't be."_ Nyarlathotep mused. "Most_ Shadows are born from humanities collective unconscious, you are no exception. However, it would appear that your soul was able to gather the masses cognitions to form your body, mainly lustful desires."_

Oh?

_"I suppose... When you summoned me, your body released such energy which why you felt such lust at that moment."_

Hmm... Interesting.

Honestly, if I was going to be made from human thoughts, of course, it had to involve lust considering the fact, as mentioned before, I am a massive whore. Sex had become a major factor in my life regardless if I wanted it or not. But I had some decency unlike some others at the very least, cause I knew some people had no shame even with kids around.

_"However... If you continue to summon me, more of your lustful desires will be released. Your body will slowly disperse until it no longer exists."_

E-Eh?

"S-So I shouldn't summon you?"

_"Unless the need arises, no. You will need to learn to defend yourself against Shadows and anyone else who dares to stop you. That is for another time however, I grow weary of this realm. Now..."_

The world shifted.

_"Let me show you how to exit Mementos."_

* * *

_Error..._

_Data corrupted._

_Please skip this section._

* * *

When it came to otherworldy travels, I was expecting some magical device, demonic rituals, anything you would see in common media.

But... To keep it short and not overly complicated for my already damaged brain.

Basically, I just needed to find a weak spot within Mementos, usually a small field of energy or a strange haze and just rip it open with my hands like a packet of crisps and snacks.

It was disappointing for little olf me, someone who travels a lot anyway. But I was actually glad it was simple and not overly complicated bullshit.

* * *

"..?! Again?"

Once again, Morgana felt another surge that awoke him from his sleep, just like the one from the buffet not too long ago. This time, however, he could feel hesitance and fear from Zorro, stronger than before, more focused. But just like before it didn't take long for the feeling to disappear.

Zorro didn't respond when Morgana tried to reach out.

It was around morning he believed. He wasn't entirely sure. He was still exhausted and stuffed from the buffet and the amount of fish no cat should indulge themselves in. His 'owner' was still asleep, or so he thought, however, it seemed his unintentional yell woke him up and now Akira was staring at him.

"Oh... I woke you up didn't I? I'm sorry."

Akira said nothing, sitting up before grabbing the cat and holding him close much to Morgana's protest.

"H-Hey! I'm fine! I'm not some cat you can- Mmmf?!"

As soon as Akira rubbed down his lower back with force, Morgana couldn't help himself. The hands made him feel tingly, feel good. He hated it because it made him uncertain, yet he loved it because... Well, Akira was good with fusses.

"...Loud."

"Sorry." Morgana nibbled his hand out of instinct and as an apology. Akira never liked noise. "I've just... Felt it again."

"..."

Ah, he was allowing him to vent.

"It's like... Something keeps startling Zorro. It makes him panic and keeps making me feel strange and... It feels familiar and it's bothering me because- Gah! I can't put my paw on it!"

"...Familiar?"

Akira no longer stroked him, however, he still held the animal in his embrace.

"Yeah, like..." Morgana struggled to find the words. "Do you... Do you think it may have something to do with my memories?"

Deep down, Morgana hoped that was the case despite how unlikely that could be. But if it was, maybe he could truly find out if he's a human or not! Who he was, his family, anything! He wanted to know!

Akira gaze fell on his window, his face null of expression.

"...Arsene feels something too."

"Arsene too?"

So he wasn't the only one.

It seemed like Akira struggled with his words. "In... Shibuya?" He fiddled with his shirt. "S'like..."

He said nothing else.

"I see... We can check out Shibuya tomorrow after classes?" Morgana suggested. "I want to show you guys something anyway, so this is the perfect opportunity to do so, no?"

"Mmmhmm..."

"Ah, let's tell Ryuji and Lady Ann now over the phone then."

"..."

"You- You forgot to charge your phone again?"

Akira looked away before the cat could see the embarrassment on his face.

* * *

_Error..._

_Data corrupted._

_Please skip this section._

* * *

"So wait, can... Shadows, actually get out of Mementos like this?"

That made me curious. But then again if that was the case, why isn't this place infested with demonic monsters?

_"No, you share a portion of my powers which is why you can come and go as you please. I expected that I could do that myself, however, my powers have been, as mentioned, nullified..."_

"I see..."

Maybe I could invite Incubus if possible...

_"I would prefer... If... You..."_

_Bip!_

...

N-Nyarlathotep?

Hello?

It was silent, once again he had nothing to say to me.

Great. If he's gonna be a moody bitch, so be it.

Anyway.

Lo and behold, I was finally out of Mementos and let me tell you I almost cried when I saw another human face. But I didn't despite my urges. No longer did I feel the oppressive atmosphere, no longer could I feel the sensations of floating on air. I was in the real world and I was so glad. According to the conversations from the people around me, I could understand anyhow, I was in Shibuya Central Street.

So yes. It was definitely Shibuya.

However, now I had another problem.

"Geez buddy~" Polka chuckled as I scanned the next alleyways. "I leave you for 5 minutes and your halfway across the world? I knew you got lost easily but calm down would ya?"

"Asshole, I haven't gotten lost since I was 6 and have had a great sense of direction since."

And my buddy was back, that was great. Anyway, where was I?

You see... I was kinda homeless right now. Which, usually isn't a problem. Due to the many incidents, I have been in around the UK I was usually stuck to living on the streets and typically prefered alleyways over a bed... Yes I know, it's fucking weird, shut up.

However, it was usually with a sleeping bag. I had no idea where to get one plus I was far too exhausted to actually look around for a shop that sold them and since this was Shibuya getting lost was a certainty. At this rate, I'll probably pick the best-looking alley and call it a night.

Which seemed to be my only option right now.

Well, shit.

"Hmm~" The lanky creature, with limbs too long and thin to be human, crawled up the wall. With skin as grey as ash that was twisted and torn, with fingers and toes stubby and hollow, it's black beady eyes stared into my soul. "Welp, I think that alleyway with that Unbreakable shop?"

"You too?"

It did look decent. It was a narrow alleyway and none of the buildings looked touched in years except for a shop with the main colour scheme involving shades of green. Untouchable, the store, seemed to be military-themed from the quick glance he had. Not his sort of thing, but he Casca would love that shit.

The shop was dark inside so it was most likely closed. And while I could still hear the mumblings of people nearby, they were nowhere near me and

Perfect.

"Looks cosey enough." Polka shrugged. It's neck twisted at impossible angles and it's jaw unhinged like a snake. "Eh... I'm too tired for this. I'll be back to haunt you again or something. I'll check out this 'roommate' I guess."

I plonked by behind down just further down the alley, where there was a curve that leads to a dead end and unless someone tried to go further down, no one would ever see me. But there were a few random paint brushes hiding behind a garbage dump.

Weird. They looked new and clean too.

"Please, if your here that just means my brains getting loopy again and that I'm not stuck in a demented dream."

And the fact this was all real and not a dream scared me.

"That's what meds are for~"

When I blinked, Polka was nowhere to be seen. He was gone from my mind.

...

Yeah, shit he's right. I never took my meds before the snack, did I? That was bad... I'll need to get another prescription too if I can find a clinic.

Ugh. Too much crap to worry about... Too tired to actually deal with most of them, it felt like my brain was about to melt into mush but.

"Speaking of worries..."

Fuck. I've been feeling hot and bothered ever since I left Mementos but... I never realised I was so pent up until I sat down and finally let myself relax, I couldn't help rubbing my palm against my crotch, the sudden friction made me gasp and flinch.

Yeah, still feels good. If I leave this any longer I would actually die.

Hmm...

Looks like my hand is gonna accompany me tonight.

"Hello, old friend," I muttered to my hand like a fucking idiot, trying my best not to giggle at my stupidity as I unbuttoned my pants and swiftly removed both that and my underwear (fucking black laced lingerie, amazing) just below my knees. Wasting very little time I grasped my hardening member gently, brushing my thumb against the tip and watched the pre smear across my skin.

My lips trembled, and I had to control myself, use one hand to stop myself from making too much noise as I slowly began to jerk myself off with the other. My body was acting like it hadn't had any action before, the gentlest of touches almost made me gasp.

How irritating.

Many a time had I done this before and more. I was used to most things, a simple touch from my hands should not-

"Ghh."

I shouldn't be complaining.

Just a quick session.

Don't linger too long.

That's it.

It would still feel good. That's all that mattered.

I hesitated.

Damn it. If I don't hurry someone might come-

A set of footsteps got my attention, footsteps that sounded close. There was the faint outline of a shadow coming down the opposite end of the alley and suddenly my hairs were on its ends.

Shit!

There was one set of footsteps, I had no idea if its a hallucination out for my blood or not but just in case it's not-

Mentally mourning the state of my dick I immediately began buttoning my pants back up as quickly as possible, hissing when I almost punched myself in the process. My pants were still tight against my crotch and when I tried to adjust myself-

"O-Oh."

Too late.

On the other end of the corner popped out the head of something blue and white. From what he could tell, a handsome young man that could be described as a bishonen with neat, dark blue hair that wore a dark purple shirt over a black vest as well as black pants that on closer inspection, looked like a bit filthy from the trash. Pretty eyelashes and pale skin that was also somewhat dirty.

Overall? Really good looking.

And from his cheeks had a shade of pink and how he nervously averted his eyes, I'd say he was shy.

Cute.

"M-My apologies!" The man, with a surprisingly deep voice, stuttered in Japanese. "I didn't mean to interrupt you."

I expected him to run off, say 'now I must leave' or be embarrassed and run off like a dog with its tail between its legs. But he just stared, a sudden rather interested look in his eyes.

"Can..." I swallowed, crossing my legs. "Can I help you?"

I silently thanked past me for researching Japanese. I knew how to speak it mostly, it was mainly the writing such as hiragana and katakana I had difficulties with.

He snapped out of his trance, coming out of the hiding spot of the corner he began to walk up to me. Instantly I felt cautious of his presence. His clothes looked a tad messy, unclean just like the dirt on his face and for a moment I thought he might have been homeless too.

"I had no intentions of interrupting you from your rest." He apologised, his eyes scanning me intently. "However, please note that you are in my resting place."

...N-Nap?

Wait.

When- How on earth- When did he think I was taking a nap with a dick in my hand? Was he trying to make it less awkward? Did he see something else? Or did he not actually see what I was doing from his angle?

Now that he's up here... There was a small fleck of ink- dark paint on his collar.

The realisation hit me.

"O-Oh! Were those paintbrushes yours then?"

That would explain the fresh brushes if that was the case.

"That is correct." He nodded. So he was an artist then? That was cool. "I usually hide my things in more secure locations, however, lady luck disapproves of me today."

That's rough.

But besides that, I was quite clearly in his space.

"S-Sorry. I should leave-"

"It is quite alright." The man chuckled, however his laugh had some type of sadness behind it. "I don't particularly mind the company of another person in these times, it's a dangerous place, Shibuya is right now."

Isn't that more of a reason to not ask strangers for some company?

His eyes were still locked on me. It was like some machine was scanning me for illegal goods. "My apologies again for staring. I've taken a proper examination of you and I've wanted to ask you a favour."

O-Oh?

"Before that... What's your name buddy?"

He's pretty polite in his speech. Cute.

"M-My apologies-" New game, take a shot every time he says 'my apologies', spoiler alert, you might pass out. "My name is Yusuke Kitagawa, I am... Or was an art student at Kosei High's Art Division. Recently, I have been in a slump for my works, however no matter where I look no inspiration comes. It's quite vexing to be in this situation, especially for so long in this state. But..."

For a moment I could have sworn his eyes glimmered, a flash of desperation in his eyes. "You've given me a sliver of inspiration! Would you please be my model for my next art piece?!"

...

O-Oh.

What?

"H-Hold on, can you give me a moment?!" How forward this stranger was! Too forward to ask a stranger to model for you. "This is kinda out of nowhere you know."

Yusuke flinched at my tone. "I am aware. However, you have this otherworldly presence that's quite captivating to me. If I can capture it in my art then surely-" He paused for a moment. "I need to... Before sensei's exhibition on the 15th!"

O-Other worldly- What?

"And?"

"Would you?!" He was almost begging at this point. "I- I don't have much time left!

I knew you for less than five minutes and you already know how to put someone on the spot like that. Impressive.

But that look on his face. It wasn't a normal look.

Hmm... He does seem pretty desperate judging by that tone. And... This is all pretty suspicious, the strange deadline and desperation, more so than the weirdo who randomly came to me probably with the intent to mug me. Why does he need something submitted before the 15th? And if he's also homeless then...

Then...

"...How much?"

Hopefully, this isn't what I think it is. Do it out of the good of your heart me.

"P-Pardon?" He blinked. "Oh-Payment, yes. I'll make sure you are paid but... I don't have much financially."

Ah, yes. Haru you fucking dumbass. You say, do it out of the good of your heart then ask a homeless guy for cash, that will certainly work.

"Hmm... Well, I don't really have much to do right now... What are the hours?"

The look of increasing joy and relief in his eyes was setting off alarms in my head. It wasn't the 'oh thank god my homework will be in on time' look, it resembled the 'oh thank god I won't be kicked out of my house' look.

"We can start tomorrow whenever you're ready! I can ask sensei and we can work in my studio and we can discuss your times."

I nodded in response. "Alright then. But can you do me a few favours in return?"

Mainly where a clinic is so I can get a prescription for my medication again.

"Of course! My apologies for bothering you, but once again, thank... You..?"

..? Why was his face suddenly so mortified? What was he looking- OH!

THAT!

Of course, he would. Of course! Being in the middle of my business after all, why wouldn't I still be hard even after he interrupted me?

"I- I thought as much..." He looked so nervous! "I... Pretended not to notice out of respect..."

That's sweet of him.

"...Tell you what. I'll... Sort my business over somewhere with more privacy. Um, can I sleep here?"

"O-Of course! I have a futon you can-"

"No, no, no! It's fine!"

Besides! How can I tell if your lying or not? I'm staying awake so you don't potentially stab me!

"I'll be right back then."

"D-Do take your time!"

"Please don't say that when you know exactly what I'm doing!"

* * *

**Another chapter is done, it's a little rushed overall but we are officially into the Madarame arc.**

**So yes. It's gonna be a chill chapter, won't be updating for a bit now cause I need to focus on college work, plus I'm going through some problems right now and it's affecting my writing (that jerkin' scene was supposed to be a bit longer, but I had no energy to smut at all). So sorry about that all! **

**Nothing much else to say really. Please do tell me your thoughts though! I love reading reviews and it makes me happy to know that at least one person is enjoying my work.**

**Anyway, I hope you all have an amazing day/night.**

**EDIT: Have a new cover of Haru now, done by the amazing Nicandragon on twitter. Please do check them out!**


	4. Madarame

**Purity: LoveLUST.**

_Chapter 4: Madarame._

_Begin Recording 596llp555-2__**.**_

_**.**_

Those who say art is useless are ignorant.

Art is in everything.

Food, clothes, houses, the machines that keep us alive.

Without the majesty and beauty of art.

Humanity will cease to exist.

_**.**_

_Loading... Loading... Loading..._

_Transistor Core offline._

_Commence playback._

_**.**_

"Hey man, I've got a proposal for a part-time job you might be interested in."

"No thanks."

Something in my brain seemed to have clicked in place as soon as a gradual warmth began to emerge from the night sky, scared away by the emerging light. It was such a strange sensation that left me feeling fuzzy in the head, tired even. Before I knew it voices began to emerge from the main street, slowly becoming louder as the minutes past into hours.

Then again, I really didn't get any sleep last night.

That was entirely my fault.

I was cautious about my new buddy. Some random, attractive stranger just asks you to model out of the blue then goes to sleep as if I wasn't a potential threat. Apparently, the artist wasn't the slightest bit worried about it.

But I was. I was up all night, absolutely exhausted and tired to the bone but I wouldn't let sleep take me.

And now?

My body wanted to shut down.

"Excuse me?" Yusuke called out to me in concern. "Do you feel ill?"

"No... Just tired."

Right now we were going through Shibuya. We were in a recognisable area, the famous Shibuya crossing and the sights of well over one hundred people walking across the road made me remember that this was indeed one of the busiest roads in the world.

I couldn't stop my yawn in time from escaping.

The artist, Yusuke, looked somewhat tired too. He slept decently well, but whenever I focused my attention on him, I would always hear pathetic whimpers from the nightmares he had. Such whimpers would always make me flinch, and my mind would drift off to distant times before the loud snap of teenagers popping soda cans would snap me from my thoughts.

Friday... 6/5...

If I was home I would be out hunting out in the woods nearby, or just making some special mechanical devices and traps.

But here I was. In fucking Japan for no reason and about to model for some twink... Twunk? He looks decently strong? Whatever- Some artist mainly for the fact last night set off red alarms in my head.

Deep down, I hoped I was wrong.

However, something told me that wasn't the case.

And him... And Nyarlathotep is still silent. I wonder if something happened or Polka is distracting him. Could Persona's be affected by hallucinations? I would think so if the Persona and hallucination are apart of one's personal unconscious.

"-Man, Japan's future in competitive sports is gonna be thrashed now."

"-Wait, Gas Chamber is coming to Shibu-"

"-Can't believe Kamoshida was such a bastard-"

"-Another Psychotic Breakdown? So many burned alive..."

So many people around me, chatting so frequently... I had no idea what any of them were talking about. I kept hearing about this Kamoshida though and it made me wonder if something happened to turn him into a nice guy into an utter bastard.

I wonder, I wonder.

We chatted some more, as we chatted, I noticed that Yusuke's voice sounded a bit familiar. But I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I can try and persuade Madarame for you to rest at his place, Knight-san." Yusuke offered. "It won't be much, but its the best I can currently do right now in my predicament."

Knight-san.

That honorific sounded weird on my last name.

"Thank you, Yu-Kitagawa-san."

That was right? The correct honorific I mean. Don't think kun would be right...

Usually, I would turn away the offer, but this Madarame seemed like bad news.

Madarame... It sounded like an uncommon, Japanese name. Apparently, there's an art exhibit happening in a week or so held under him from what I could gather, for the world's famous artist with many distinct styles that was almost like he was a legion of artists in one man.

Not that famous if I've never heard of him.

Then again, artsy shit wasn't my thing.

The artists head would occasionally turn to me as we walked down the road, on the occasion readjusting the art bag on his shoulder. It was like he wanted to ask a question, but couldn't find the courage to do so. He seemed increasingly hesitant as we walked together. I thought I should try and lighten the mood, have a casual conversation or something. But I wasn't entirely sure if that would be appropriate or not.

Might as well attempt to.

"Are you feeling alright?" I started, trying to keep my tone low and even. "You seem a little... Cautious?"

To be honest, I was feeling cautious too. All the way here, I was feeling the eyes of everyone around on me. Perhaps it was my clothes, perhaps a half-Japanese/White person was a unique sight for them. Perhaps those eyes weren't from the crowd around me, just figments of my mind.

Yusuke was silent for a moment longer, as if he was thinking of what to say. "I am rather... Nervous of returning. Sensei has been been a rather terrible mood recently and I don't wish to bring his ire."

"I see... So he gets a bit vocal?"

Test the waters a little.

"...That is correct." A hesitant pause. "However, due to a recent scandal involving a series of rather baseless accusations to sully his name, his mood has worsened. He... The other day he had to take a trip and forgot to leave a spare key."

Accusations... I'll keep that in mind.

"So your not homeless?" Yet?

"No. I'm not. That was just an accident. Sensei is an admirable man, he isn't the type to harm others purposely." He was saying that as if he was reassuring himself. "There was also an incident involving my school and..." Yusuke stiffened up like he was about to relive a bad memory. Something in my heart ached. "It doesn't matter. We are here now."

We were walking for a bit now and when I saw exactly what the house was I wasn't entirely sure if it was actually real.

It... It looked fucking shit.

The best way of describing this place was as if someone glued sheets of metal together of low and average quality, stuck a door and some windows onto it and dared to call it a livable and perfectly sane home. It was shocking considering that if this was indeed the place of some world-renowned artist I was expecting something a little more extravagant, even the houses and apartments nearby looked to be higher quality than this.

I could just blow a small gust on this house and it would collapse into dust.

"This is sensei's atelier," Yusuke confirmed for me. "According to him, the quality can affect his art and be using the quality of what one considers a shack may become the inspiration for his arts."

Shack...

Shaaaaaack.

Madarame... Shack...

"I see... I guess you can get something from this."

I have no clue. Art really wasn't my thing. The only really artsy thing I can do is vocals and guitar. Does sewing count? I can fix fabrics on clothes and do some minor tailoring but that's it.

"Please, wait here for a moment while I call for sensei."

...?

Man, I really am tired. He actually sounds like Matthew Mercer now that I listen closer.

How lucky! I would kill to have a Matthew Mercer voice.

Another yawn escaped me.

Yusuke walked up to the door of the house and pressed the doorbell. For a while, no one answered. For a moment the thought of a piece of metal fell from the house from the vibrations of the bell and fell on top of Madarame seemed highly amusing to me.

But alas, such a fate was not to be.

"Who is it?"

It was... The voice of an elderly sounding man. Was this the dude?

"Sensei, it's me, Yusuke. I've brought a model for the next piece."

A beat.

"...I'll be right down. Please give me a moment."

Silence soon followed. Thankfully it didn't take too long for the front door to open and my sights immediately caught sight of the figure of an elderly man with grey hair tied up in a ponytail wearing traditional looking Japanese clothes. He looked relatively harmless... However, something in my brain itched about him and his entire presence practically screamed bad news.

I felt a weird sensation from him.

_Hunger._

I felt hungry and itchy on the inside.

It was a feeling completely alien to me.

"Hello, Yusuke... My apologies about the incident." Madarame apologised. "I didn't mean to lock you out for so long."

"It's alright sensei."

"No, no! I'll have to make it up for you." He looked so guilty. "If there's anything you need for your project, please tell me."

They sounded so friendly to each other, like family...

...

I- I wonder if everyone else is doing alright.

Casca was in a really bad mood a few days back, she was really angry but she wouldn't explain why. Leon seemed to have gotten into an argument and... And... Her. She didn't seem to be mentally well either...

"Ah... My apologies," Madarame chuckled. "I didn't notice you there. I believe you are the model Yusuke mentioned?"

Ah.

"Y-Yes. That's me." His voice brought me out of my thoughts. "My name is Haru Knight, it's a pleasure to meet you, sir..."

He chuckled as if amused, walking up to me and hovered above me. "There's no need to call me sir, just Madarame is fine." He began to examine me intently, very much like Yusuke did so last night, however, his gaze was more thoughtful, more analytical. He held my face so I would be facing him with his hands, tilting at certain angles. To say the least, I wasn't too fond of some random stranger touching my face without permission but as long as he left my neck alone I should be fine.

And for an elderly man, his fingers were surprisingly smooth.

"Hmm... You have a rather interesting eye colour." He noted. "It's almost golden. And the pink in there makes you look like your a lovestruck fool... Not that you are one."

...Oh yeah, that Incubus did mention that my eyes looked like that... But why were my eyes gold suddenly?

"Skin is quite smooth as well. Combined with your looks and short stature you look like a young lady."

"..?!"

I'm not that fucking short- I'm only 5'1 you asshole! I'll get my growth spurt one day! Ya' hear me?!

I'll be tall... Just you wait.

...

S-Shut up, I'm not small, my bones are just stunted. That's all.

"...Tell me Yusuke, is this truly the model you wish to use for your theme?"

"Ah, that is correct sensei."

Madarame finally let go of my face, straightening himself up before turning towards the artist.

"I see, I see... I happen to be needed elsewhere for the next few days for a meeting outside Tokyo," Yusuke's expression turned into one of surprise. "So you will have complete freedom within my atelier until the exhibit starts."

That exhibit was starting on the 15th right? And today is the 6th... Just less than 9 days then?

I'll have to see about finding information then before the deadline.

"T-Thank you sensei!" Yusuke bowed deeply, practically bending at a ninety-degree angle. "I'll make sure everything is completed by the time the exhibition starts!"

"It's not a problem."

For a moment, I had noticed it.

Something in Madarame's eyes seemed to have glimmered, like a flash of something I couldn't catch in time. I had no idea what it was, but something sent shivers down my spine.

There something off about all of this.

I just know it.

It was such a predatory look, reserved for very dangerous.

"Very well, I must be off now." Madarame bowed. "Yusuke, please treat our guest with respect while he's here."

"But of course!" Yusuke looked almost offended at that. "Art always depends on the model's mood after all."

I mean, regardless of the art its common decency to treat the guests... Right?

They both said their goodbyes, I never got the chance to see where Madarame was heading off too before Yusuke wasted no time dragging me into the building by my hand, seemingly deaf to my protests all the while he started to ramble to himself. I heard him talk about his stroke of good luck among other things but I really wasn't paying any attention to that.

He was far too suspicious.

Suddenly, we were in a small art room. Mostly empty space with a desk on the opposite end of the room covered in brushes, paints, models, you name it. The first thing I noticed was how... Lifeless and dull everything looked.

It was all wooden and that wasn't a bad thing. I enjoyed such simplistic areas such as this, not as much when its all on fire mind you but it was still nice.

It was more like... There was just no life, no joy from such a room.

Like it was...

Like it was...

It was, like was it? Like-

Fuck!

I couldn't help myself. When I see things that remind me of that I-

"Are you alright?!"

Ah...

_'Mother knows best... Never forget that my lovely orchid.'_

"Shit- Sorry, I didn't mean- Fuck!"

Yusuke was over me, so close but not close enough that we're touching. It made me glad, yet-

"You... Made a hole in the wall."

E-Eh? When did I..?

O-Oops... I may have... Accidentally punched a hole through the wall in my panic. My knuckles looked scratched and for a moment I was impressed by my strength, however, I knew full well that I wasn't strong enough to punch through wood like that.

And the quality looked pretty decent for an old shack like-

...

Oh...

"Dry rot." I winced as I took a closer look inside the hole, the sight of the decayed wood brought back unforgiving memories of the shed before the flood back home. The stench made me shudder in disgust. Seriously, we all know England is the land that never stops raining, but even as I, a Brit, still forget how wet it is half of the time. "It's pretty bad too..."

"I see..." Yusuke peeked at the hole. "How unsightly..."

"Looks like its been fucking up the wood for quite a while now," I pointed out the spread. "Poor ventilation, if it stays any longer it's just gonna end up worse."

"I'll have to tell sensei then when he comes back..." He squinted at the hole. "...Let us move to a different room. But if I may ask...?"

Oh, he's subtlely asking why I punched the wall. Thank god he's not asking me to pay for it.

"...This room just reminds me of something bad from home." I said coolly. There was something black on the wall, crawling up and the twisted looks and disturbing noises for grinding metal was a curse only I had to bear. Yusuke was confused, trying to look where I was looking but seeing nothing. "It's nothing. Um... Listen, before we begin can I ask for a favour quickly?"

"Of course, I'll try and provide whatever you may need."

Desperation was in his voice.

It made me uncomfortable because this situation was starting to feel far too similar.

"Is there a clinic nearby that sells prescripted medication?"

Yusuke blinked in surprise. Was he expecting something else?

"I have psychosis..." I hesitantly confessed. "Well, that's what the doctors said, but last time they said that I was- Ah, never mind, getting off track. Anyway, I don't have any medication left for it so..."

"Psychosis..." Yusuke repeated for himself like it was a foreign, alien word. His eyes narrowed and his body tensed up as if something was about to set him off into flight mode as if he was about to run from the mere sight of me.

Suddenly I felt afraid.

"H-Hey. I'm not some demented serial killer." I snapped. "I can control myself, I'm as harmless as a kitten, so please don't-"

"This could work well into the theme..."

"-Kick me out or... Excuse me?"

What?

Yusuke walked over to the table on the other side of the room, cleaning through the art supplies and ignoring my confusion. "A theme of love tainted by the eyes of society, too fearful of things too strange to comprehend. That would certainly draw their eyes... Or perhaps a drawing of hidden truths, true selves hidden behind... Masks!"

"U-Um..."

"But for a theme of love? Maybe if I were to..."

"K-Kitagawa-san?"

Oh no, he's an art whore. The type of artist so focused on their work in la-la land that they become unaware of the true world around them, they were absolutely impossible to talk to in such a state.

Suddenly his eyes shot in my direction, the inspiration in his eyes glimmered like the bright stars on a pitch black night. "Please, excuse my manners Knight-san, but I must make another request. My theme is love and I have been inspired by your words to create an art piece unlike any other. So please, I beg of you and do mind my modesty... Please, would you help me created the best nude painting ever?!"

...

Eh?

Umm... Hold on a sec.

This guy was beyond eccentric. Okay, meeting a guy for five minutes then being asked to model for them? A bit weird, but I can get behind that. Meeting a guy then asking if they can model NUDE for them not even a full day after meeting them? A tad out of the question. I don't really mind nude stuff, however, I was starting suspect that this wasn't just an artist thing and Yusuke was secretly into voyeurism but hasn't actually realised it yet.

Or he's in denial. One or the other.

...

But... I can probably get information out of him if I do so, to know if I'm being overly paranoid or if I'm right.

And besides, modelling nude sounds pretty fun~

"Okay, sure!"

...

* * *

"I- I wasn't expecting such a quick response." Yusuke nervously chuckled, staring at his food like it was poison. "And I never realised for such a charming individual that you could have such a... Foul mouth."

Aw, how sweet of him, he thinks I'm charming~

"Well, at least you know what to expect from my mouth now."

Anyway. After that conversation, we discussed times, which didn't really take too long considering I'm currently homeless with no form of a job nor do I have access to do any of the hobbies I usually engage in. He also offered to let me stay at the shack with him, and while I did protest at first, it was supposed to be raining for the next few nights according to Yusuke so I reluctantly took his offer. I did fluster Yusuke though when I attempted to strip for his art, however, he just told me he needed to get new paints and brushes before he can get a start, which did disappoint me, but I understood.

Calm down me, he's just gonna paint you, no need to get eager over that.

However, I was starting to feel rather needy again, which meant I had to find something or someone to help quench my desire. Cause fuck me (figuratively) I was fucking desperate.

Also, just in case you were all wondering about his foul mouth comment, Yusuke dropped a woodcraft hammer on my foot in his excitement and I'm just gonna leave it at saying I really didn't appreciate it, at all.

After all that was done and Yusuke had a quick clean over so he didn't look too scruffy, I decided to treat us to some food from a Diner in Shibuya. Yusuke did try and protest, but the loud rumble from his stomach silenced the both of us. Mostly from amazement on my part because damn, that was fucking loud.

And now that I had noticed... It was hard to tell, but Yusuke was incredibly skinny underneath his clothes. It was quite clear he hadn't eaten properly in a while. Despite his reservations, he seemed to appreciate the food... Even though he's still acting like the food is poison.

"It's just steak..." I tried to urge him to eat, taking a sip from the coffee. The coffee was alright, not the worst but certainly not the best. It was almost instant coffee like, but I saw them make it in the machine over the counter. "It's not going to kill you..."

"My apologies... Excuse my behaviour, but are you sure you wanted to pay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. It's like almost 3000 yen, isn't too much for what I have left."

Well. Kinda, but enough about that.

"Now go ahead, eat up! It's gonna get cold."

Speaking of, I still have to have mine, even if I'm honestly not that hungry.

The Diner itself wasn't too big, however, that didn't stop the place from being swarmed by people. And by the time Yusuke was partway through his food the place was teeming with parents and their kids. Now, I wasn't too fond of kids, however, I wasn't going to yell at a bunch of toddlers for being so damn noisy.

I did, however, seem to attract some of their attention.

"..."

Two kids, both male and perhaps around eight years old at most, stared at me in interest that burned in their eyes and into my side. It was getting increasing awkward as they stared at me, completely ignoring Yusuke who started to swiftly devour the steak.

...Are they going to break the ice first? Or am I going to have to address their existence?

"Hey, Nii-san." One began regardless if I cared or not. "Why do you look so strange?"

And apparently, they have the bluntness of a hammer.

"Are you Japanese?" The other asked, tilting his head. "You look weird though..."

"Very weird!"

Hmm, looks they manners isn't their forte.

Might as well satisfy their curiosity before they destroy someone's afternoon.

"Half Japanese." I corrected them. "But why do you ask? Plus, don't call me weird, it's very rude to call another person, especially someone you just met, weird."

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

At least they had the decency to apologise. The first kid pointed at Yusuke, still enjoying his steak, nudging his friend to get his attention. "Are you that student?"

"Student?"

"The one with... Mada... Mamarade?"

I almost choked on my coffee at that name. Now he was gonna be a knock-off marmalade product in my mind and nothing was gonna change that.

Yusuke paused, almost tempted to ignore them to enjoy his food, eying them up as if they were dangerous monsters. He stayed silent, continuing to eat his food with less noticeable vigour than before, clearly not intended to talk anymore about his teacher.

"Is it true about the rumours about him? About his... His... Plaguerism?"

Oh?

"Do you mean plagiarism?" I asked the child, silently urging him to continue.

Plagiarism...

Mamarade- Madarame, Shack, Plagiarism.

Something in my head clicked from those words.

And I was starting to get the information that I needed. From a child no less.

"Yeah! That!" The second child nodded. "The news said that people blamed him for stealing art for years!"

"Mommy said that he's a bad man...That's he's hurt others."

"And that-"

"How unacceptably rude."

The second boy was cut off by Yusuke, who no longer indulged himself in the food (which was mostly gone anyway) and just stared at his plate with rising annoyance turning anger in his eyes. He turned towards the children, irritated at their questions. "I can assure you, those are nothing but baseless slander made by those jealous from his talent."

"But-"

"But nothing. Sensei has done nothing but be kind towards me ever since he took me in. I know him better than anyone, especially by the media. All of it is slander, nothing more, nothing else."

His tone was filled with agitation and annoyance. It felt like he was about two seconds away from suplexing the children into the sun if they continued, or at least snap at them and make them cry.

But the children didn't seem to realise that. They were too curious.

"But my mom said-"

Time to interfere.

"Hey, kids?"

I tried to get their attention, reaching for my wallet. "Listen, my friend has had a hard day today and he needs some time to himself. So tell you what." I pulled out two 5000 yen notes, handing it to the both of them. "How about the two of you treat yourselves with these if you leave him be?"

And there goes a good 10,000 yen from my savings.

But anything to stop a potential argument.

And it worked!

Both of them looked at the notes like they were gifts from the gods and took them eagerly. If I knew one thing, kids loved opportunities to get more money for their candy addiction. Cause that was certainly me when I was younger. "Thanks, nii-san!"

"Thank you! Mom will get worried if we're gone for too long anyway." The other boy shrugged. "See you later!"

"Alright kids," I smiled at the both of them. "Hope you have fun today."

"We will!"

And just like that, the children immediately left with the notes in hand, eagerly waving them around to show their parents. Chuckling at their retreating forms, I turned back to Yusuke in concern. The artist looked incredibly troubled, no longer did he try and eat the food in front of him, which was no just a few mouthfuls of chewed up meat.

The atmosphere grew tense. Yusuke was clearly upset and it seemed like he had to deal with this regularly.

Should I... Should I say something?

"Hey..."

"I am fine." He said perhaps too harshly. "Sensei hasn't done anything wrong... People keep asking about it... Kosei wasn't my fault..."

...

"Kitagawa... Would you like to leave?" I asked. "Being here seems to be stressful for you."

...

"Please... I would like to go home."

...

"Alright. Give me a moment to pay for these then we can leave."

* * *

"..?! Morgana, where are you going?!"

"I'll be right back!"

* * *

_"Hmph. Why did you waste your valuable money on this human?"_

We had left the Diner about half an hour ago in silence, mostly so Yusuke can keep his cool. It was still day when we were getting close to the shack, however, it wouldn't be too long now until night fell even with the number of people still around. I was half tempted to look around Shibuya some more, look at the shops and see about getting a part-time in the future before I settled down for the night.

However, it seems like SOMEONE decided to finally come back, you asshole. Also? Because I'm nice most of the time and Yusuke was hungry.

_"Is that all?"_

Yes. Besides, you made this money in the first place and these clothes and phone, so a few more bills shouldn't be too hard for you.

_"..."_

...Oh my god. You seriously can't make money from thin air again?

_"..."_

I can't tell if I want to laugh or cry.

But I was trying to stop my laughter in real life but Yusuke was giving me a weird look.

_"..."_

But enough about that, where the fuck were you?

_"...Your illusion filled mind blocked me. And the curr, Polka, was insistent to become my 'friend'."_

Aww, he likes you.

_"How absurd... This is not the reason why I have called for you. We require privacy, however, so send that human away."_

Yeah, yeah. Hold on.

"Hey, Kitagawa-san? You mind if you go ahead without me? I need to quickly check up on something..."

Yusuke looked at me, confused for a moment, before nodding, not saying another word as he continued on. It was quite clear that he was too mentally exhausted to deal with much and just wanted to go home.

That was fine, that was fine.

I stayed put as he went, watching him slowly disappear within the crowds. I waited for a minute longer, to make sure he was gone before I swiftly retreated into a nearby alley. If any of the people noticed they did nothing about it, clearly they were only concerned about getting where they were needed.

But I did hear something rather unique.

"Mreow~"

A... Was that a cat?

I turned.

Oh! A black and white cat had followed me in. It was wearing a yellow collar so it did belong to someone. The cat looked at me curiously, its long tail waving behind it. I couldn't help myself, crouching down and tried to motion the cat to come towards me, which it did. Overcome with childlike joy, I couldn't help myself when a giggle escaped me.

"Hey, buddy." I fussed its lower back, that one spot where I knew it would love. The cat mewled, getting onto its back and showed its belly. Avoiding its tummy since I knew better, I stroked its face gently, getting a gentle nibble back in return. "Having a little stroll?"

The cat made me feel so fuzzy. It's so. Fucking. CUTE!

_"...The cat has a resonance..."_

Eh?

_"..."_

Oh yeah. Nyarlathotep wants a chat... Alright, just give the cutie a little fuss for a few more seconds...

"Aw, cutie~" I smiled. "If you didn't have an owner, I would totally take you in~"

Distractions, distractions. Who cares if the said distraction is an absolute cutie!

And now that I was sure that I was alone... Ignoring the cutie patoot for a moment.

"Hey, what's up, you asshole?"

The cat looked up to me, suddenly startled by the tone in my voice. I didn't particularly care, it was a fucking cat, it wasn't gonna hunt me down or make me regret my life choices.

I think Yusuke's irritation had spread to me, then again Nyarlathotep just irritated me regardless so-

_"It does not matter if you are irritated by my presence or not." _Nyarlathotep snapped. _"Did you not feel the hunger from that man, Madarame, when you met him?"_

...Why does that matter? Do you know the reason behind that?

_"...I see... Tell me, what place would you associate with art?"_

Eh? O-Okay? An atelier?

_"Try again."_

An... Art gallery?

_"Very close... Think of that, on a larger scale."_

What- What are you trying to pull here? Is there something you're trying to tell me and your being way too secretive about it?

...

"Alright... Art gallery on a bigger scale and art galleries are pretty big usually so... Let me think... Art... Museum?"

Something in the air around me suddenly shifted, for a moment obtaining a purplish pink tint. For that moment I felt something inside of me surge like a bolt of electricity, setting something inside of my heart ablaze like a pyre.

"What-?!"

Then, the world around me changed.

It warped and shifted.

Then.

* * *

_..._

_Entering the Palace of Envy..._

_..._

* * *

...?!

I was suddenly aware of the very familiar surroundings, the air, the feeling. I knew where we were now.

"Why- Are we in Mementos again?"

I headed out from the alleyway and tried to look for some sign of life around me. However, from the lack of life and noise, there was no one around. I wanted to laugh, why would I need to be back here again? Not even the cat was-

"Wait a minute, how did you enter the Metaverse without a phone?!"

"I don't know! I just- Wait, who..." The voice... Who on earth is talking?

...

Huh?! "What the hell?!"

There was something... There was a cat-like, anthropomorphic creature right in front of me that stood on its two back legs. It resembled the cat from earlier, albeit the head was grossly oversized, the yellow collar was now a bandana and it now had a utility belt around its waist.

It looked surprised as well, perhaps as much as I was.

And it had massive eyes, combined with that head its... It's actually still pretty cute.

Huh.

The cat creature suddenly looked panicked, staring at me then at its paws. "You- Are you another Persona-user?"

"Umm... Hello?" This was starting to get bizarre again. Another Persona-user? Was this thing one too? "What are you? A weird Shadow cat?"

"I-I'm not a Shadow!" It hissed. "I'm not a cat either! I am Morgana! I just- Agh! Never mind that, how did you enter the Metaverse?"

O-Okay then.

"Okay then, Morgana." Morgana, Morgana... Like, Morgana La Fey? "I'm not entirely sure if I should be telling you this stuff... Also, aren't you that cutie patootie from earlier that I fussed in the alleyway?"

"Yes! You give amazing fusses but- Mreow~"

I couldn't help myself from stroking between the ears of its oversized head, I couldn't feel its fur since it was wearing some type of mask over the upper half of its head, but it really didn't matter. It felt so fluffy~ And clearly the strange cat Morgana was enjoying this as well, it mewled into my hands, it's tail wagging like before.

"E-Enough, it feels good but please, stop~"

"I have skilful hands." I winked. "Your so adorable~"

I fucking loved cats. We never had one due to Leon's cat allergy but it never stopped me from visiting the strays that lived nearby. I know I should stop, but it was far too cute.

Morgana purred, clearly too much in bliss to actually care anymore as it rolled onto the ground purring ever so loudly.

Ah~ I could do this forever-

_Bzap!_

"Yeowch!"

Suddenly Morgana recoiled backwards as if he was shocked, slapping me away with its paws before scuttering back a few feet away from me on all fours with its hairs on end. He hissed, scratching at its head. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"I-I didn't do anything?"

"You zapped me!"

"Might have been static electricity."

"That didn't feel like- Never mind that, stop changing the subject!" Morgana yelled at me. "Are you a Persona-user?!"

Should... I tell him?

_"Yes. Play along."_

Alright then.

"If by Persona-user, you mean being able to summon a weird monster ghost, then yes, I can. Answer my question, where are we and why are you suddenly... Some anime mascot character?"

"You CAN use a Persona..." It mused to itself, thinking quietly. "And to answer your question, we're in the Metaverse, to be more specific, a Palace. Back in the real world, I saw you and I felt some strange resonance from you. So I had to follow you to confirm my suspicions. I just look like this here."

Huh.

"Well, your certainly not another hallucination," I muttered under my breath. "I just got my Persona yesterday after waking up in Mementos."

"You... Woke up in Mementos?"

"Yeah, it's a long story."

I stayed quiet, clearly not going to say any more on the subject.

"I see..."

Morgana paused, looking at its paws as if considering something.

"Tell me. Do you know why you're here?"

"Because Nyarly told me. My Persona."

"You too?" Morgana began mumbling something else under its breath. "So we're not the only ones then..."

_"Enough of this!"_

The world around me shifted for a moment, a black butterfly came into view, surprising Morgana before landing on my head.

_"Head back towards the shack. There is something you must be aware of."_

Stop ordering me around! Just give me a moment!

"Hey, er, Morgana?" I called out to the cat. "Do you mind following me for a moment? I need to see something." I didn't bother waiting for a response and immediately headed back towards the shack, the butterfly flying off and leading the way.

"Wait a minute, I'm not done talking you shorty!"

"I'm not fucking short you sack of shit!"

I ignored the cat, almost tempted to kick it in the face but continued onwards. Rest had to wait because apparently, this whole Palace ordeal was going to end up much more important than realised.

* * *

"Another Persona-user, huh..."

Morgana was surprised to find another one like them, one that had already awakened to his Persona nonetheless. He felt something strange when he passed the person on the streets, and he wasted no time tracking him down.

Even if he did leave Akira behind...

"I'll have to apologise to him later."

He had a resonance similar to the others, yet it had something that felt familiar to him as if he knew what it was. Even if it was wishing for too much, perhaps this guy was the key to finding his memories, unlikely, but he hoped.

Was... Was guy a Shadow? He felt like one.

Nyarly...

Nyarlatho...Tep?

...

He still wasn't sure why that name rang a bell in his mind, he still wasn't sure if this was a potential enemy or not.

And... That zap...

"Did he cast Marin Karin on me?"

It couldn't have been, he would have been under his control otherwise, unable to control his actions.

But he was feeling warm, uncomfortably so.

"Gah! How frustrating!"

And the stranger had moved on, he had to follow quickly before he lost him, before he lost potential information and the key to his past.

And who knows? Maybe he could join his team of thieves...

Morgana nodded to himself, suddenly filled with determination and headed onwards towards the Palace.

* * *

**Okay, I sorta lied when I said the last chapter was the final chapter for a while. I suddenly had free time so I wrote this, however, there certainly won't be another in a while.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. In my opinion, the last segments felt a bit rushed but I hope it's still enjoyable. I'll try and sort the pacing some more in the future chapters.**

**More questions are coming followed by answers that will soon be... Well, answered.**

**Alright! That's all for now, I hope you all have a fantastic day/night!**

**Ciao~ **


End file.
